Assassino anônimo
by Soul Hunter2
Summary: Um assassino começa uma onda de crimes, que assolam a cidade de Tomoeda. É quando uma detetive aceita a tarefa de descobrir quem é o criminoso e para isso, contará com a ajuda de seus amigos. Mas será que eles podem deté-lo? Finalmente completo.
1. Assassino anônimo

Saudações a todos. Esse é meu primeiro fic da vida real (nada a ver com a magia), e como vão ver é uma história policial (Com direito a assassinatos, tramas, vinganças, etc. como toda a boa história pede). Ela conta sobre a caça de um assassino e de uma jovem detetive que está em sua cola e decide assumir o caso (Ela foi criada para a história). Essa história será dividida em capítulos, já que quero tentar algo como uma série (para variar um pouco). Enigma, suspense, mistério, vale tudo para pegar esse assassino anônimo. Espero que este capítulo agrade a todos. Obrigada e comecem a leitura.  
  
Assassino anônimo  
  
Por Soul Hunter  
  
A televisão anunciava a morte de um jovem pianista, morto por causas desconhecidas. Os repórteres anunciavam a morte do Sr. Eriol Hiiragizawa, como sendo a sexta vítima do misterioso assassino que há quase um ano havia começado uma onda de assassinatos na cidade de Tomoeda. Ninguém tinha pistas dele, o que tornavam as coisas mais complicadas. Numa casa do centro da cidade, duas jovens assistiam ao noticiário. Uma era uns seis anos mais velha do que a outra jovem. A jovem mais velha diz, em tom de revolta:  
  
- Não acredito que não pudemos impedi-lo dessa vez Tomoyo. Ele sempre escapa como uma enguia, mais escorregadia impossível.  
  
- Acalme-se Paloma, um dia é da caça, o outro é do caçador. Logo você vai conseguir agarrar esse assassino, pode ter certeza disso.  
  
- Tomoyo, não é tão fácil assim. Há quase um ano ele começou essa onda e deixou todos da polícia irritados. Ele é esperto, despistou até os batalhões mais experientes da polícia. Pedi para a delegada me deixar tomar conta desse caso, amanhã ela me dará a resposta.  
  
- Você vai conseguir sozinha?  
  
- Acho que sim. Ele é esperto, eu também sou. Vamos ver quem ganha essa batalha. Agora, vai dormir um pouco Tomoyo, amanhã você tem faculdade.  
  
- Está certo. Boa noite Paloma.  
  
- Boa noite Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo saí da sala e Paloma pega o telefone. Disca um número e depois de alguns chamados um homem atendeu. Ele diz:  
  
- Quem é?  
  
- Yukito sou eu, Paloma. Eu não te disse que ia ligar hoje?  
  
- Desculpa Paloma, pensei que era outra pessoa. Você viu o noticiário? É a sexta vez que ele nos despista, já estou começando a desconfiar das reais intenções desse assassino anônimo, como diz a delegada. Parece que ele quer vingar-se de alguma coisa, que eu nem desconfio o que é.  
  
- Nossa, você está com um palpite muito forte. E o pior é que tenho que concordar com você, pode ser um tipo de vingança por razões que não sabemos quais são.  
  
- Para isso que nós servimos, para investigar e descobrir o que leva os bandidos a fazerem o que fazem. É a nossa missão como policiais.  
  
- Yukito, eu pedi para a delegada para que me desse o caso. Acho que é melhor investigar sozinha, assim temos mais chances, eu acho.  
  
Paloma ficou quieta por um breve momento. Um pressentimento dominou seu pensamento, como um luz no fim do túnel. Na sua cabeça já brotava uma pequena idéia, que a deixou entusiasmada. Yukito fala do outro lado da linha:  
  
- Paloma, você tá ainda na linha?  
  
- Estou sim Yukito. Desculpe ter me calado de uma hora para outra. Voltando ao assunto, se tentar sozinha posso ter mais chances de pegar esse bandido.  
  
- Paloma, você tem certeza que quer assumir esse caso?  
  
- Casos difíceis são meu forte e esse é mais um que quero resolver.  
  
- Acho que a delegada vai te dar o caso. Sempre que você trabalha sozinha num caso, você acaba desvendando-o. Mas nesse caso, você vai pegar alguém a altura, porque se ele conseguiu fugir dos cercos mais difíceis e enganou até os melhores da corporação, ele não é uma pessoa fraca. Ele é totalmente imprevisível, ou seja, nunca se sabe o que ele pode aprontar com você.  
  
- Confesso que estou admirada com a capacidade dele fugir de todos os nossos cercos e enganar o mais experientes da corporação. Ele é bastante esperto, mas eu também sou, veremos quem ganha essa parada. Vai ser como num jogo de xadrez, estratégia e paciência vão significar muito. Se houver um erro na estratégia dele, eu posso ganhar. Mas se não houver, teremos sérios problemas.  
  
- Mas parece que ele não é de cometer erros Paloma.  
  
- É o que pensa Yukito. Todos cometemos erros, uns mais, outros menos, mas sempre cometemos erros. E ele que aguarde pois terá uma grande surpresa.  
  
- Do que você está falando Paloma?  
  
- Ainda não posso te dizer, mas quando eu for revelar, você será o primeiro a saber.  
  
- Eu vou desligar. Boa noite Paloma.  
  
- Boa noite Yukito.  
  
E desligou. "Será que isso é certo. É só um pressentimento, nada mais. Mas pode acontecer, cedo ou tarde isso acontecerá e torço para que seja igual ao meu pressentimento. E eu que pensei que podia esquecer aquilo." Pensava Paloma. Mas o que ela tinha em mente? Embora fosse uma pessoa muito racional, ela imaginava como usar o que tinha na manga.  
  
De manhã...  
  
Paloma estava preparando o café da manhã quando Tomoyo acordou. Tomoyo lavou o rosto e foi até a cozinha. Paloma cumprimentou-a:  
  
- Bom dia Tomoyo. Dormiu bem?  
  
- Bom dia Paloma. Eu dormi feito pedra ontem. Está mais alegre hoje.  
  
- Eu sempre acordo de bom humor, mas tem dia que logo ao levantar meu humor muda.  
  
- Dá para se ver. Eu ouvi sua voz conversando com alguém ontem. Quem era?  
  
- Era o Yukito. A gente conversou sobre aquele assassino.  
  
- Entendo. Dá para perceber que você quer pegar esse assassino.  
  
- É sim. Agora tome logo o seu café pois você tem que chegar cedo na faculdade.  
  
- É mesmo.  
  
As duas se sentaram e começaram tomar o café. Logo que terminaram, Paloma e Tomoyo saíram de casa. Paloma ia para o distrito e Tomoyo para a faculdade. Paloma deixou Tomoyo na faculdade, já que esta era no caminho para o distrito. Ao chegar, Paloma se depara com a delegada. Ela chamou Paloma, e a cumprimentou como fazia todo o dia:  
  
- Bom dia Paloma.  
  
- Bom dia Kaho. A senhora já tem a resposta para o pedido que eu te fiz ontem?  
  
- Tenho sim. Por favor, me acompanhe até minha sala.  
  
Paloma acompanhou Kaho até a sala dela. Entrando na sala, Paloma fecha a porta e espera a delegada falar. Ela começa dizendo:  
  
- Eu estudei seu pedido de transferência do caso do assassino anônimo para a sua jurisdição. Vi que está preparada para um caso desses, mas sabe com quem está lidando? É alguém do seu nível e que pode aprontar de tudo. Tem certeza que quer pegar o caso sozinha?  
  
- Tenho sim delegada. Eu não vou agir muito sozinha, pois se conheço bem os superiores, eles vão designar alguém para me ajudar entre aspas, porque o ajudar deles é vigiar nós das bases inferiores. Sabe bem que eles tem medo que o pessoal dos cargos mais baixos se revoltem contra eles, pois somos franca maioria na corporação.  
  
- Nesse ponto você esta certa Paloma. Mas peço que pegue um policial para ajudá-la, mesmo que não o use, para o caso de uma emergência.  
  
- Pode deixar delegada, farei o que me pede. Escolherei alguém para ficar na reserva. Mas quem eu posso escolher?  
  
- Eu tenho uma idéia, por que você não pega o Yukito para ficar como reserva?  
  
- É uma boa idéia delegada.  
  
- Então eu falarei com ele assim que terminarmos aqui. E não se preocupe Paloma, eu a ajudarei a encobrir a investigação. Os únicos que saberão da investigação seremos nós duas e o Yukito. Tudo bem?  
  
- Ok. Vou começar hoje mesmo.  
  
- Vá. Espero que consiga pegá-lo.  
  
Paloma se levanta e saí da sala. "Não tenho medo de ser vigiada, mas tenho medo que a pessoa que me vigia se machuque. Por isso, sempre quando pego um caso, eu o investigo sozinha." Pensa Paloma, observando Yukito de longe "Não me preocupo com minha vida, por isso prefiro arriscá-la sozinha.". Andando pelo corredor, Paloma se lembra do pressentimento da noite passada. Ela repassava mentalmente a idéia que tinha na cabeça. Ela estava pensando nas semelhanças dos seis casos. Ela encontrou várias: a idade das vítimas, a forma com que foram assassinadas, a maneira como elas foram encontradas eram as mesmas, e a semelhança mais curiosa dentre todas, uma testemunha que estava em todos o locais descritos na exata hora do assassinato. Paloma resolveu sair para procurar locais que poderiam ser propícios para ele. Passando pela faculdade onde Tomoyo estudava, Paloma escuta um grito. Ela imediatamente salta do carro e saí em disparada, até um canto da faculdade. Lá ela vê Tomoyo e uma outra jovem caídas, um rapaz parado e um vulto. Ela grita:  
  
- Pare, é a polícia!  
  
O vulto salta para longe e Paloma corre atrás dele. A perseguição era intensa, até que Paloma, ao chegar num beco, foi cercada por cerca de 10 homens encapuzados, fortemente armados. O vulto estava na sua frente com uma pistola 9 milímetros, pronto para acabar com a vida de Paloma. Ele dispara a arma, e Paloma espera a morte a levar. Mas um disparo de sabe se lá onde desviou a bala. Paloma aproveitou o momento e tentou pegar o assassino, mas este sumiu, sem deixar qualquer pista. Paloma se virou para onde ouvir o tiro partir e viu um vulto. Ela pergunta:  
  
- Quem é você?  
  
Fim do 1º capítulo.  
  
E aí, vocês gostaram? Espero que tenham, e mesmo que não tenham escrevam dando sua opinião. Se quiser dar uma sugestão para o próximo capítulo, eu estou aberta para escutar suas opiniões (ou ler se preferirem). O meu e- mail é: 1hunter2souls@bol.com.br, e espero seu comentário. 


	2. Estranhas semelhanças, um novo aliado

Saudações a todos. Aqui está o segundo capítulo da nossa série. Gostaria de dizer que quase não consegui fazer esse capítulo, pois não tinha idéia do que eu ia fazer aqui até que eu tive uma idéia na aula de Inglês, e graças a ela, me permitiu fazer o capítulo que lerão em seguida. Agradeço a professora Ângela e desejo uma boa leitura.

Estranhas semelhanças, um novo aliado 

Por Soul Hunter

Paloma preparou a arma, quando o vulto deixou-se ver. Era um rapaz, melhor dizendo o rapaz que estava junto com Tomoyo e a outra jovem. Ela se virou com tal rapidez que foi de impressionar. Ele diz:

- A senhorita está bem?

Paloma analisou o rapaz. Ela viu que a arma que ele carregava ainda estava fumegante, o que quer dizer que ele usou a arma a pouco tempo. O rapaz estava parado, esperando que Paloma lhe dissesse algo. Ela reparou a preocupação do rapaz e diz:

- Eu estou bem, graças a você. E as meninas?

- Elas duas estão bem, o tiro foi na parede. Quando você saiu na perseguição daquele cara, resolvi segui-la para o caso de uma emergência. Foi bom eu ter ido senão, algo de muito ruim teria acontecido.

- Eu que o diga. Se você não tivesse me seguido, eu provavelmente estaria morta nesse momento.

O rapaz engoliu em seco, como se estivesse incomodado ou perturbado com as palavras dela. Paloma percebeu rapidamente o incomodo do rapaz e diz:

- Não fique tão nervoso. Muito obrigada.

- Não precisa me agradecer, só fiz o que achei certo.

Paloma sorriu para o rapaz. Ela diz:

- Deixe-me apresentar, o meu nome é Paloma Liqueur. E qual é o seu nome?

- O meu nome é Shaoran Li. Prazer em conhece-la, Srta. Liqueur.

- O prazer é meu. Mas, eu lhe peço que me chame só de Paloma.

Paloma estava calma, mas com um pouco de dificuldade para falar. Shaoran diz:

- Escute o que eu vou te dizer, Srta. Paloma, é melhor você abandonar o caso enquanto há tempo para desistir. Se não fizer isso, eles virão atras de você para acabar com a sua vida e não quero ver mais sangue derramado por causa de um motivo desconhecido. De procurado, já basta eu. 

- Meu caro Shaoran, você não conhece o suficiente para dizer tais palavras.- diz Paloma séria.- Quando eu pego um caso, dificilmente eu volto atras na minha decisão.  

- Mas eles vão matar a você e a sua amiga. 

- Muitos já tentaram e eu ainda estou aqui falando com você. É certo que nessa última vez, contei com a sua ajuda, mas sou vaso ruim, não quebro com facilidade. Enquanto a Tomoyo, você tem razão, ela corre riscos, mas eu me arriscarei sozinha.

- E como você vai fazer isso? Você conhece os métodos que eles usam para matar, as vítimas que eles escolhem, os motivos que os levam a isso? Você sabe disso, ou não?  

- E você sabe? Você por acaso é a testemunha que estava em todos as cenas do crime?

- Sou, por quê?

Paloma olhou para ele, completamente chocada. As peças começaram a se encaixar, mas ainda faltavam muitas peças para que o quebra-cabeça estivesse montado. Aquelas palavras ecoaram na cabeça de Paloma, deixando um grande espaço negro na mente dela. Ele pergunta ironicamente para ela:

- Está assustada detetive, ou será que eu me enganei?

- Levei um leve choque, mas acho que é você que está assustado, meu querido amigo.- respondeu Paloma friamente.- O que aconteceu contigo?

Shaoran parou de repente e Paloma sabia que havia acertado bem no alvo. Ele virou o olhar e responde:

- Minha prima foi uma das vítimas desse assassino. Ela foi a primeira vítima, foi morta na minha frente e agora, eu quero vingança. E não me importo com o preço que tenho que pagar, desde que eu a vingue.

- Você também não tem medo de perder a vida.- diz Paloma.- Agora, é melhor voltarmos para ver se elas estão bem.

- Espere, eu vou com você. 

Paloma começou a caminhar rapidamente, seguida de perto por Shaoran. Eles encontraram Tomoyo e a outra jovem sendo amparadas por Yukito e um outro policial, chamado Tales. Tales pergunta: 

- O que aconteceu Paloma?

- Eu fui na perseguição do homem que tentou atirar nelas, e fui encurralada num beco pelo homem que eu perseguia. Ele teria me matado, se não fosse a ajuda dele. E vocês duas, como estão?

- Um pouco assustadas, mas tudo bem.

- Tomoyo, por que você e sua amiga não vão lá para casa?- diz Paloma.- Depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje, acho que é melhor vocês duas irem descansar. 

- Você acha melhor a gente descansar Paloma?

- Sim, é melhor depois do susto que levaram. 

Ela observou Shaoran e Tales e pergunta discretamente:

- Vocês poderiam acompanha-las até a casa onde eu e Tomoyo moramos?  

- Nós podemos.- respondem os dois rapazes. 

- Então, por favor levem as duas até lá. Eu não quero que elas voltem sozinhas, pois não confio muito nos caminhos dessa área.

- Tudo bem Paloma, nós entendemos suas preocupações.- diz Tales.- Pessoal, vamos por aqui. 

Tales levou os três para o carro da polícia e saiu rapidamente. Paloma e Yukito saíram da faculdade logo em seguida.

- Me desculpe a indiscrição, mas o que aconteceu para vocês dois virem até aqui?- pergunta Paloma, entrando no seu carro. 

- Uma moça ligou para o distrito dizendo que ouviu tiros e achou que algo estava acontecendo. Então nós viemos ver o que é.- responde Yukito, sentando do lado dela.- Mas bem que você poderia me contar o que houve. 

Paloma contou a Yukito todos os acontecimentos que ocorreram e algumas suspeitas. Ele ouviu tudo com muita atenção e diz:

- Kaho já me contou do caso. Eu ajudarei no que for possível.

- Obrigada.

Ela parou de falar e ficou quieta até chegar a delegacia. O dia fora muito calmo, sem muitas ocorrências sérias. Paloma ficou na delegacia analisando dados da perícia de cinco dos seis assassinatos. Ela vira os seis cadáveres. Todos tinham marcas de bala. Uma legista que estava com ela acabou dizendo algo que rendeu a Paloma a primeira pista daquele caso:

- Isso é muito estranho. 

- O que é estranho Adriana?

- As marcas nos corpos deles. Todos os corpos tem sete marcas de tiros que, separadas não querem dizer nada, mas juntas, elas formam uma espécie de cruz.

- Em todos os casos?

- Sim Paloma, em todas as vítimas desse assassino tem essas marcas.

- Obrigada Adriana, você me ajudou muito.

E saiu da sala. Já era oito horas da noite quando ela saiu da delegacia. O caso começou a fazer mais sentido, mas ainda as peças não se encaixavam. Quando ela estava abrindo a porta do carro, ele ouviu alguém chamando:

- Detetive.

Paloma se virou. Shaoran estava se aproximando dela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim ver se você estava bem.

- Pelo menos eu estou viva e descobri algo. Mas preciso que você me confirme certas coisas.

- Tudo bem.

- Sua prima foi morta com sete tiros?

- Foi.

- E que tipo de forma as marcas formavam? 

- Eu não me lembro muito bem, mas acho que pareciam com uma cruz.

- Obrigada.

- Por quê?

- Pois essa é a primeira pista do caso. Essa cruz é a marca desse assassino.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

Eles ouviram um barulho.

- Tenho que ir Paloma. Eles estão vindo atrás de mim, mas prometo que manteremos o contato.

- Eu esperarei notícias e procurarei pistas para resolver esse caso. Agora vai.

Ele saiu correndo. Paloma entrou no carro e foi para casa. Chegou tão perturbada que foi direto para o banheiro, tomar uma ducha fria para refrescar as idéias. "Esse caso está cada vez mais estranho e cada vez mais perigoso. E o pior é que eles apenas confirmam o meu pressentimento. Espero que nada de mais grave aconteça." Pensou Paloma, assim que saiu do banheiro. "Eu realmente não entendo as pessoas. Eu não me importo com a minha vida, mas não admito que outras pessoas não se importem com a vida delas. Se eu não me importo com a minha vida, outras pessoas tem o mesmo direito de faze-lo." Ela entrou no quarto e colocou uma roupa. Depois, se sentou na escrivaninha, pegou um livro e o abriu. Era uma álbum de fotografias. Na primeira página, havia uma foto que ocupava quase toda a página. Paloma parou na hora e começou a observar a foto. Eram duas garotas sentadas num muro. Uma das garotas estava vestida com um longo vestido branco. Era morena de olhos negros, feito a noite e estava alegre e risonha. A outra vestia um longo vestido e um longo sobretudo azul-petróleo. Era um pouco mais alta que a outra garota, branca de cabelos acaju e olhos claros quase transparentes como se os seus olhos fossem cristais e tinha um ar sério e calado. Paloma virou-se para o espelho. Seu corpo tinha mudado, seus cabelos e seus olhos de cristal pareciam diferentes.

- Como eu mudei nesses sete anos.- suspira Paloma, ao se observar no espelho.- E você também estaria mudada se estivesse viva, Alexsia. Mas o destino te privou a vida.

Ela folheou o álbum, até parar numa outra foto. A jovem morena estava na foto, ao lado de um rapaz de olhos escuros. Paloma fala, em voz baixa:

- Você também, Caio.

E continuou a observar as fotografias do álbum até tarde da noite quando foi dormir.

Algum tempo depois...

Fazia cinco dias que Paloma perdera o contato com Shaoran. "Será que ele está bem?" Pensava ela, observando a janela à procura de algum sinal. Por volta das duas horas da tarde, o telefone da polícia tocou. Paloma avisa:

- Deixa que eu atendo.

Ela pegou o telefone.

- Polícia de Tomoeda, boa tarde, quem fala?- atende Paloma. 

- Você já sabe quem é, detetive.- responde uma voz.

Paloma se assustou um pouco.

- Shaoran, é você?- pergunta Paloma.

- Sim Paloma, sou eu.

- Você havia sumido. Como descobriu o telefone daqui?

- Eu procurei o número na lista telefônica. 

- Pensei que você não iria mais se contatar.

- Desculpe, mas não tive chance de falar contigo nesses cinco dias. E você sabe bem o por quê.

- Tudo bem, você me ligou agora, é sinal que você ainda está vivo.

- Devo receber isso como um bom sinal?

- Isso é você que decide.

- Ele começou a se mover. Talvez ele esteja escolhendo a próxima vítima.

- Eu também acho isso.

- Agora eu tenho que desligar, se você precisar ligar para mim, eu deixarei um envelope na porta da sua casa com o número do telefone que você pode ligar. E assim que você achar o envelope, ligue para mim e mande o seu número, para que eu possa manter contato. Até uma próxima.

- Até.

Paloma desligou o telefone. Ela trabalhou o dia inteiro, sem que mais nada de estranho lhe acontecesse. Quando chegou em casa, quase beirando às dez horas da noite, Paloma encontrou um envelope preso na porta. Ela abriu o envelope e retirou um pedaço de papel. Ela leu a mensagem contida no papel.

Paloma, sempre que precisar de informações sobre os assassinatos ou tiver alguma pista sobre os mesmos, ligue para o número 3484-8469 e assim poderá falar comigo. Assim que ler esse papel, ligue, e mande o número para eu ligar para você, pois creio que não vai dar muito certo ligar para a delegacia. Não quero que eles desconfiem de você.

  


Ela não pensou duas vezes. Assim que entrou, com o envelope na mão, ligou para o número escrito.

- Alô, Paloma?

- Já estava esperando a minha ligação?

- Digamos que estava. Já recebeu o papel.

- Se eu não tivesse recebido, como é que eu iria ligar para você?

- Certo. Eu não devia ter feito essa pergunta.

- Tudo bem, agora anote esse número que eu vou lhe dar, pois é o número que você deve ligar quando for falar comigo. 

- Pode dizer, que já estou com papel e caneta na mão para anotar.

- Lá vai então, é 3481-7093. É o número do meu celular, pois se eu der o de casa, tem o risco de Tomoyo atender por engano e seria muito difícil iludi-la.

- Isso eu sei. Quando fui atrás de você, quase tive que empurrá-la para desobstruir o caminho. 

- Voltando ao assunto que nos une, o assassino já deve estar escolhendo uma nova vítima

- Bom, isso é inegável, mas por que ele faz isso?

- Bem que eu gostaria de saber. - diz Paloma.- Torço para que ele pare.

- Infelizmente creio que você esteja errada Paloma.- responde Shaoran.- Ele vai voltar a agir, pode ter certeza disso. 

- O que você que dizer com isso?

- Quando isso acontecer, você entenderá. Até logo.

- Boa noite.

Paloma desligou o telefone. Só que o que Paloma não sabia é que ele estava certo. 

Doze dias depois...

Depois de uma manhã cheia, Paloma estava sendo liberada da delegacia. "Adoro quando isso acontece." Pensou Paloma, pronta para sair, quando foi surpreendida por Tales. Ele diz para Paloma:

- Houve mais uma morte Paloma. Uma universitária estrangeira chamada Safira Nairobi foi encontrada no beco da Faculdade de Tomoeda. 

- E me deixe adivinhar o resto, ela foi assassinada com sete tiros e as marcas dos tiros formavam uma espécie de cruz. 

- Exatamente Paloma. Como é que você sabia disso?

- Foi como nas outras mortes. É uma marca desse assassino.

- É mesmo?

- Sim. Agora vai avisar a delegada. Eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas.

"Infelizmente meu pressentimento estava certo. Terei que revelar meu passado para ele." Pensou Paloma. Ela entrou na sala e foi até uma mesinha no canto. Abriu uma das gavetas, pegou um livro e o colocou dentro da bolsa. Depois de colocar o livro na bolsa, puxou a manga esquerda de sua blusa até acima do ombro, revelando uma espécie de tatuagem: uma rosa escarlate na frente de uma lua crescente. 

- Ah, Alexsia, minha amiga, por que as coisas tinham que ser desse jeito? Por quê?- Paloma se perguntava. 

"Desde da morte de Alexsia, eu tinha apenas um sentimento, vingança, e era essa vingança que me mantinha viva. A partir desse sentimento criei uma personagem, um fantoche para fazer minha vingança, Mia Jaelish. Para mim, foi a melhor escolha que tinha. Pensei que isso iria me ajudar, só que as coisas apenas pioraram. Eu confundi tudo, e a chegada de Tomoyo me fez perceber isso." Pensou, ajeitando a manga da blusa. "Mais do que isso, ela me mostrou que eu tinha feito a escolha errada. Agora, eu quero ajeitar as coisas, mas só eu posso fazer isso." Paloma saiu da sala, pegou o celular, e ligou para o número que Shaoran havia lhe deixado. 

- Alô, quem fala?

- Não me diga que você não sabe quem é?

- Usando o mesmo truque que eu Paloma.

- Ora, não custava nada testar.

- O que você quer?

- Vim lhe dizer que você estava certo. Ele voltou a atacar.

- Isso eu sei. Uma jovem, tinha a mesma idade de todas as vítimas, assassinada no lugar onde você o deteve. Ele fez com ele o que fez como todas as outras vítimas. A polícia não tem todas as informações, mas eu posso lhe contar todos os detalhes do assassinato.

- Onde é que você vai me contar isso?

- Você passa pela faculdade, não passa?

- Passo, por quê?

- Eu vou estar na porta da faculdade esperando para contar. 

- Não, é um lugar não muito seguro. Eu estou saindo da delegacia agora. 

- Por acaso é dia de folga?

- É. Me espere na porta da faculdade, eu irei te buscar. Também preciso contar algumas coisas.

- Está bem. Estarei te esperando. 

- Até daqui a pouco.

- Até.

Paloma desligou o celular, e desceu correndo a escada. 

Dez minutos depois...

Paloma estava chegando na faculdade. Ao parar na porta da faculdade, desceu do carro e viu que Shaoran se aproximava. Ele havia a visto.  

- Desculpe se demorei, esse trajeto é relativamente rápido, mas estava a pensar em certas coisas.- diz Paloma.

- Tudo bem, foi melhor mesmo você ter demorado um pouco mais. Se tivesse chegado um pouco antes, teria dado de cara com uns investigadores estranhos. Eu acho que a polícia os designou para investigar o que estar acontecendo.

- Não pode ser. Não foi a polícia, pois a polícia não põem dois investigadores diferentes para investigar o caso de formas diferentes. 

- Você tem certeza?

- Nesse caso eu tenho certeza absoluta, meu amigo. Sei de coisas sobre a polícia quanto você sabe de coisas sobre os assassinatos. Agora, você bem que poderia me contar como foi o assassinato dessa universitária.

Ele contou com todos os detalhes o assassinato. Contou como agiam, como escolhiam as vítimas, como matavam. Paloma ouvia atentamente cada palavra da narração, cada vez mais surpresa. Parecia que o caso estava pouco a pouco sendo desvendado, mas ainda haviam muitas dúvidas para esclarecer, dúvidas que Paloma sabia que a resposta traria surpresas. Mas algo no semblante de Paloma indicava uma seriedade mórbida. 

- O que houve Paloma?

- Se eu te disser que não é nada, eu estaria mentindo. 

- Você está bem?

- Eu estou. Agora, por favor, entre no carro.

Shaoran entrou no carro, meio a contragosto, mas preocupado com Paloma. Ela pisou fundo no acelerador e o levou até a seu apartamento. Já dentro do apartamento, Paloma fez que com ele sentasse no sofá, e se sentando no outro.

- O que você quer me dizer?

- Enquanto estudava o caso, fiz algumas descobertas e, com base em tudo que aconteceu, vou lhe pedir uma coisa, cuide-se. Você pode ser a próxima vítima. Todas as pistas indicam isso.

- Paloma, você não está bem.

- Eu estou no meu juízo perfeito se quer saber. Eu estou te avisando, assim como você me avisou. Estamos os dois correndo grande perigo. Tomoyo, a jovem que estava com Tomoyo, você, Tales, podem ser vítimas dele.

- E o que eu posso fazer para te ajudar, além do que eu já estou fazendo?

- Nos tornamos aliados, por que ambos queremos a todo custo a resposta.

- Certo.

- Eu tenho mais duas pessoas que me ajudam nesse caso, um você já conhece, eles também querem a resposta desse caso. Não seria pedir demais que você se junte a nós?

- Se essas duas pessoas forem de confiança, não vejo problema nenhum. 

- Então, vá a delegacia as 8:00 da noite. Está bem?

- Está.

Eles pararam de falar, devido o barulho da porta.

- Não se preocupe. Tomoyo chegou.- avisa Paloma.

Quando Tomoyo entrou no apartamento e viu Paloma sentada no sofá conversando com Shaoran, ficou surpresa. 

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- pergunta Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo, você se esqueceu que hoje é o dia que eu saio mais cedo do trabalho.

- Caramba, como é que eu fui esquecer disso?

- Será porque é época de exames na faculdade. Você sempre fica assim nessas épocas. E quem é essa adorável moça que está atrás de você?

- Creio que você já a conheça Paloma. Esta aqui é a minha amiga, ela é que estava comigo naquele dia. 

- Ah! Agora sim, eu me lembro de você, minha querida jovem. E qual é o seu nome, doce criança?

- Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto.- responde a jovem num misto de seriedade e obediência.  

- Que belo nome você tem. É o nome de uma flor muito bonita.

Sakura corou levemente. Paloma sorriu discretamente ao ver a jovem corar, que ela sabia ser de uma forma muito estranha. "Não tenho mais dúvidas, Sakura faz parte da Fênix Negra, por isso ficou sem reação ao me ver. Yamazaki já deve ter avisado a ela que poderia me encontrar aqui. Mas o que será que ela veio fazer aqui?" Pensou Paloma, levantando-se da cadeira e perguntando para Sakura:  

- Você poderia me acompanhar até o quarto?

- Posso.

- Então venha comigo. Já voltamos.

Ela deixou Tomoyo e Shaoran na sala e levou Sakura até o quarto.

- Você faz parte da Fênix Negra, não é.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Acho que isso vai te explicar.- responde Paloma, mostrando o desenho que havia no seu braço.

Sakura ficou parada por alguns segundos, depois de cair de joelhos no chão.

- Essa marca, Yamazaki contou-me sobre ela. Você então é a minha mestra?

- Sim, se é isso que você acha. Eu apenas criei a gangue, todos que entram são como se fossem meus irmãos.

- Entendo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- pergunta Paloma, quase num sussurro. 

- Os Dragões Azuis começaram a se mover e nós achamos que eles estão te procurando.- responde Sakura.- Então resolvemos que um de nós devia ver como você está...

Paloma pôs dois dedos na boca de Sakura, impedindo-a de terminar a frase.

- Não diga esse nome aqui Sakura.- diz Paloma.- Aqui meu nome é Paloma Liqueur. Devemos manter o maior sigilo sobre isso, pois você sabe que eles ainda não sabem.

- Vai contar para eles sobre a sua outra face?

- Sim Sakura, mas eu estou esperando apenas o momento certo para revelá-lo a eles.- responde Paloma, passando a mão no rosto dela.- Mas enquanto isso não acontece, eu não quero uma palavra sequer sobre o assuntou. Ah, depois que você ir, preciso que me envie uma mensagem para Yamazaki e peça para ele avisar a todos os membros da Fênix Negra. 

- Qual mensagem, mestra?- perguntou Sakura sussurrando.

- Que eles se preparem e esperem, pois a qualquer momento eu voltarei para liderá-los e terminar o que eu já havia começado. 

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Quem está desde do início vai entender o que falo, e tenho certeza que quando eles entenderem, você saberá. Agora vamos voltar, eles já devem estar estranhando.

As duas voltaram para a sala. Tomoyo estava com uma pasta nas mãos, mostrando algo para ele. Sakura parecia estar levemente enciumada. 

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes dela.- acalma Paloma.- Ela só está mostrando os desenhos dela. 

- Tomoyo é uma excelente desenhista. 

- Sim, ela é.

- Você fala isso como se fosse algo sem importância.

- E não tem importância mesmo. Ela gosta mesmo é do Tales, aquele rapaz da delegacia que trouxe vocês duas junto com ele.- responde Paloma, rindo enquanto pegava a maleta.

- Você já vai?- pergunta Tomoyo.

- Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas na delegacia.- responde Paloma.- Shaoran, você vai depois onde eu te disse, está bem?

- Pode deixar, eu irei na hora marcada.

Ela saiu do apartamento e foi para a delegacia.

Uma hora depois...

Paloma estava sentada em sua sala, observando atentamente a lua, quando Yukito e Kaho entraram na sala. 

- Fazendo alguma coisa, Paloma?- pergunta Kaho.

- Não Kaho, só estou apenas observando a lua.- responde Paloma, sem tirar os olhos da lua.

Kaho engoliu seco.

- E o que você quer me dizer Kaho?- pergunta Paloma num tom calmo e harmonioso que nunca havia sido ouvido.- Diga o que te deixa tão aflita e se for algo que eu possa te responder, eu o farei.

Ela respirou fundo, e olhando para a cadeira diz:

- Desde que você pegou este caso, acho que você está um pouco mudada.

- E por que você acha isso, minha doce amiga? 

- Pelo seu comportamento. Você começou a fazer coisas que nunca ninguém aqui tinha te visto fazer antes. Parece que este caso está te mudando mais do que pode imaginar.

- Kaho, meu comportamento não mudou, foram vocês que finalmente o perceberam. Você não me conhecem totalmente para saber do meu jeito, da minha vida. 

- Mas tem algo que você está mudando em si mesma Paloma, e é isso que Kaho e eu percebemos.- diz Yukito.- Você não pode evitar as mudanças. 

- Mas eu sou assim, e vou mudando conforme as coisas vão mudando ao meu redor. É simplesmente isso Yukito, é assim que as coisas são para mim.

- Você descobriu algo bastante estranho, pelo seu jeito de responder.

- Talvez eu tenha descoberto e não sei o que é.

Paloma parou de falar e continuou a observar a lua. Ela continuava olhar pela janela, quando sem querer acabou dizendo as palavras:

- O fim é apenas o início e o início é apenas o fim.

Kaho e Yukito olharam intrigados para Paloma. O que ela queria dizer com "o fim é apenas o início e o início é apenas o fim". Será que ela sabia de algo e não queria contar para eles?

- O que você quis dizer com isso?- perguntaram.

- Nada. Eu estava pensando alto.- responde Paloma, se virando para observar os dois amigos.- Vocês acham que eu estou escondendo algo de vocês.

Ambos sabiam que Paloma havia percebido o que estavam pensando.

- Paloma, você por acaso lê pensamentos?- pergunta Kaho. 

- Não minha cara amiga, mas percebo facilmente o que passa em suas mentes através dos olhos de vocês.- responde Paloma, com um toque de sutileza.- Pelos olhos de vocês, eu sei do que vocês pensam mais do que suas vãs filosofias podem imaginar. Pra que palavras, se vocês me dizem tudo o que pensam através do olhar.

Yukito lançou um olhar cortante para Paloma e diz:

- Nós estávamos pensando nisso sim Paloma, eu pelo menos estava. Eu a conheço há muito tempo e sei que quando você diz coisas desse tipo, é um aviso que tem algo mais do que você está contando.

- Não se preocupe Yukito, o que não estou falando para vocês são apenas suposições, se elas forem verdadeiras eu contarei para vocês, mas elas ainda não passam de suposições que tem chance de nem ocorrer. Bom, eu vou dar uma saída e volta daqui a pouco. E, o nosso novo aliado está chegando, creio que vão gostar de conhece-lo. Até mais tarde.

Ela saiu rapidamente da sala. Meia hora mais tarde, a porta novamente se abre. 

- Aqui é a sala da detetive Paloma?- pergunta Shaoran.

- Sim, por que a pergunta?- responde Yukito.

- É que ela me disse para vir aqui para conversar com ela. 

- Então você é o nosso novo aliado.- comenta Yukito.

- Exatamente. Meu nome é Shaoran Li.

- Bem vindo ao time.- cumprimenta Kaho.- Eu sou Kaho Mizuki, delegada.

- E eu sou Yukito Tsukishiro, detetive.

- Prazer em conhece-los. 

- O prazer é nosso.

Então, os três ouviram um barulho. Era Paloma, que havia acabado de entrar na sala. Ela sorriu e o cumprimentou:

- Vejo que já conheceu os outros da equipe.

- Sim, eu já conheci.

- Bem vindo ao time Shaoran. 

Ele sorriu discretamente e diz:

- Farei o melhor para ajudar você e os outros.

- Sei que fará.

Os quatro estavam decididos para resolver aquele caso. 

- Pessoal, agora ninguém vai deter a gente de descobrir quem é o autor desses assassinatos em série.

As palavras de Paloma soaram como uma promessa. Eles estavam todos parados vendo Paloma. "Então é verdade, alguém dos Dragões Azuis é o assassino anônimo. É melhor eu conversar com eles, mas sem que eles percebam minha descoberta." Pensou Paloma. 

Duas horas depois...

Todos conversavam calmamente até que Paloma se virou para Shaoran e pediu:

- Já é muito tarde. Vá para casa descansar e amanhã continuaremos a investigação.

- E vocês?

- Nós também já vamos. 

Ele saiu e ela fechou a porta. Estava séria e os dois perceberam que ela queria dizer algo muito importante. Yukito pergunta:

- Você já sabe quem foi, não é?

- Eu tenho quase certeza.- responde Paloma, suspendendo a fala por alguns momentos para poder respirar.- E para nós isso vai lembrar coisas nada agradáveis.

- Não me diga que foram os Dragões Azuis, Paloma.

- Eu ainda não posso dizer com absoluta certeza Yukito.

- Eu não acredito que eles seriam capazes desse tipo de morte, apesar dos Dragões Azuis sejam conhecido por causar mortes desse tipo.- comenta Kaho, num tipo de análise.- Apesar de tudo, os Dragões Azuis possuem um rígido código de honra, que se for cumprido por seus participantes, ocasiona a deserção e em alguns casos a morte. 

Paloma assentiu com a cabeça.

- Nós sabemos quais são as regras e como elas são aplicadas. Todos aqui presentes sabem também como as regras deles são cumpridas sem falta. E, pelo o que sei sobre o código de honra deles, matar uma mulher é igual a uma traição e é punida com tortura e com a morte pelo método mais sangrento. E quem mata as pessoas condenadas por isso é o próprio Mikael.- continua Kaho. 

- Até ai eu concordo com você, mas aonde você quer chegar com isso?- pergunta Yukito.

- Você pode me deixar terminar o meu raciocínio?

- Vai, termina sua suposição.

- Você não acham estranho que hajam mortes de mulheres entre as vítimas desse assassino. Se ele for mesmo dos Dragões Azuis, vocês acham que Mikael não o puniria se soubesse disso?- diz Kaho.

- Concordo com você nesse ponto, se ele sempre puniu crimes desse tipo, por que ele pararia agora?- responde Yukito.

- E se Mikael não souber que um dos seus seguidores está violando a principal regra da gangue? O que vocês acham que estaria acontecendo?- pergunta Paloma.- Vocês já pararam para pensar nessa hipótese.

- E se ele souber? Lembro que saiu a caça de Mia Jaelish.…- Yukito consertou a frase rapidamente.

- Eu duvido muito. Não pela parte da caça, mas de ele saber.- respondeu Paloma.- Ele pode ser vingativo, mas creio que não é burro. Ele impôs essa regra, não penso que desistiria tão fácil. E sobre o outro assunto, eu não quero uma palavra sobre ele, nem um mínimo pensamento sobre isso. Estou sendo clara, ou preciso explicar de novo?- ela falou friamente.

Os dois concordaram com Paloma. Sabiam que quando ela falava desse jeito, ela não estava brincando. Ela podia ser muito perigosa se alguém tentasse fazer o contrário do que ela queria. "Será que esse assassino pretende derrubar Mikael da liderança dos Dragões Azuis?" Pensou Paloma. Paloma fechou o punho e diz:

- Eriol, Naoko, Rika, Meilin, Safira, Richard e Daniel, eu prometo pela minha vida que não deixarei suas mortes impunes.

Os três saíram da delegacia, cada um em direção a sua casa.

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar da Zona Oeste de Tomoeda...

Tales foi até uma casa e bateu na porta.

- Senha?- pergunta uma voz.

- Fortuna Maior.- responde Tales. 

- Entre.

Tales entra na casa e percorre o imenso corredor até dar de cara com uma imponente porta de madeira. Ele bate discretamente na porta. 

- Quem é?- pergunta um voz do outro lado da porta.

- Sou eu Mikael, Tales.

- Espere um pouco, eu já vou abrir.

Tales viu a porta se abrir com dificuldade e um jovem aparecer. Tinha seus 27, 28 anos e com um gesto, fez Tales entrar na sala. Era uma sala bem arejada e iluminada. Havia uma escrivaninha grande, com duas cadeiras na frente e uma atrás. O rapaz pergunta, sentando na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha. 

- Descobriu algo, Tales?

- Não consegui descobrir muitas coisas Mikael. Sei que houve mais uma morte e que com essa morte aumenta para sete o número de vítimas. 

- E a detetive, descobriu algo? 

- Sim. Ela descobriu que as marcas dos tiros que ela levou foram uma espécie de cruz.

- Você disse cruz?

- Sim, disse. É uma marca, todas as vítimas dele tem essas marcas.

- Entendo Tales. Ela tem mais pistas?

- Ela tem mais algumas pistas, mas eu ainda não sei quais. Parece que ela já tem alguns suspeitos.

- Você tem certeza disso tudo que está me contando Tales?

- Absoluta, Mikael.

O rapaz olhou para fora e diz:

- Você verá eu fazer algo que ninguém nunca pensou que seria capaz de fazer. Talvez eu ajude a polícia, Tales. 

- O quê? Você, ajudando a polícia? Eu sei que isso não pode ficar impune Mikael. Mas você tem certeza do que quer?

- E é isso mesmo o que eu quero, Tales.

Ele virou o olhar para Tales.

- Mas isso não pode ficar impune Mikael.- diz Tales.

- E isso não vai ficar impune, Tales. Eu juro que não vai ficar, nem que eu mesmo tenha que acabar com isso. 

Fim do 2º capítulo.

E ai galera, o que acharam? Desculpem se demorei muito para enviar esse capítulo, pois tive uns problemas que me afastaram do teclado por um tempo (problemas na escola e falta de tempo). Tentarei não demorar muito para mandar os outros capítulos. E vocês já sabem, elogios, sugestões, criticas, me escrevam, que será um prazer ler seu comentário.  


	3. Os segredos de Paloma

Saudações a todos. Espero que vocês estejam gostando da série. Bom, chega de falar, este é o terceiro capítulo da série e será um capítulo recheado de surpresas e de segredos ocultos. Recomendo que respirem fundo antes de começarem a ler esse capítulo, pois acho que vai ser de tirar o fôlego. Obrigada, e que tenham um bom entretenimento.

**Os segredos de Paloma**

Por Soul Hunter

Mikael virou-se para Tales e diz:

- Fique junto dessa detetive, e assim que você descobrir qualquer pista desse caso, venha me avisar sem falta. Mande os Dragões Azuis para protege-la se for necessário.

- Certo Mikael.- diz Tales, saindo logo em seguida.

"O que está acontecendo é estranho demais para o meu gosto. Quem será que está causando isso tudo?" Pensou Mikael. 

Nesse mesmo momento, do outro lado da cidade...

Sakura chegava na casa onde a Fênix Negra se reunia para discutir os problemas que preocupavam o grupo. Ela entrou por um porta lateral e começou a andar pelos corredores até chegar a uma grande sala, onde estavam várias pessoas sentadas.   

- Yamazaki.- chama Sakura.

- Sakura, o que você está fazendo aqui?- responde um rapaz na ponta da mesa.

- Preciso falar com você.

- Eu já estou indo.- diz Yamazaki.- Esperem aqui senhores, eu voltarei daqui a pouco.

Ele se levantou e levou Sakura até uma sala no andar mais alto da casa.

- E ai Sakura, você a encontrou?

- Sim, eu a encontrei. Ela mostrou até a marca.

- Então ela deve saber que eu a enviei. 

- Mas o nome dela é Paloma?

- Sim, é. Mas poucas pessoas da gangue a conhecem pelo seu nome verdadeiro. São apenas 20 pessoas que sabem disso, eu, 18 pessoas que se juntaram no início da Fênix Negra e você, que foi a última a saber desse segredo. Agora me diga, ela está bem?

- Está. Eu fui no apartamento dela junto com a minha amiga de faculdade Tomoyo, que mora junto com ela. Ela estava conversando com um rapaz.

- E o que eles conversavam?- Yamazaki parecia interessado na resposta. 

- Eu não sei, quando entramos no apartamento, ela parou de falar como se soubesse que a gente estava ali.

- Isso é comum, Paloma parece pressentir a chegada de alguém.

- Ela disse que vai revelar em breve sua outra face para eles.

- Como? Ela vai revelar sua identidade.

- Pelo menos, foi isso que ela me disse. Ah, eu quase que eu me esqueço disso, ela também me pediu para te enviar uma mensagem para você passar para o restante de nós.

- Qual mensagem?

- Ela disse para que nós nos prepararmos e esperarmos, pois a qualquer momento ela voltará para liderar-nos e terminar o que ela já havia começado.

- Entendo. E eu pensei que ela tinha esquecido. Ajude-me a convocar os chefes de todos os quadrantes controlados para que eu avise pessoalmente a cada um deles, sobre a mensagem da nossa líder e já começarei pelos comandantes que estão lá embaixo. Ligue para os restantes avisando que quero vê-los para avisar sobre isso. Os números estão ali na gaveta. Você faz isso?

- Claro.

- Então, começaremos agora.

- Sim.

Yamazaki desceu correndo as escadas e voltou para a sala onde estava. Todas as pessoas observaram a chegada do rapaz, com certa preocupação. Quando ele entrou na sala, calmo, sério e solene, todos ali se levantaram em sinal de respeito. Yamazaki começou a dizer em voz alta:

- Caros amigos, por intermédio de um de nossos agentes, recebemos notícias de nossa criadora.

- Notícias da mestra Mia, Yamazaki? Ela ainda está na ativa.

- Sim, Hikaru. Ela está na ativa. Ela mandou avisar nos para nos preparar, pois ela estará de volta para terminar o que havia começado.

- Ela vai voltar mesmo?

- Não duvide da palavra de Mia, Althor. Se ela mandou nos avisar que voltará, é porque ela vai voltar.

- E o que faremos Yamazaki?- pergunta uma mulher

- Avisaremos a todos para que se preparem e esperarem Mia, Anita.

- Não se preocupe, nós avisaremos a todos os outros líderes.- diz Anita.

- Eu já estou cuidando disso, minha amiga. Avisem para os membros que estão nas áreas que você comandam.

- Certo. Vamos todos.- diz Althor.

Todos se levantaram e saíram, deixando Yamazaki sozinho. Quinze minutos depois, Sakura desceu e foi até a sala onde Yamazaki estava. 

- Já está tudo certo.- diz ela.- Já avisei a todos.

- Perfeito. Vamos indo, pois há muito que fazer amanhã, minha amiga.

Os dois saíram da casa e cada um tomou o seu rumo. 

No dia seguinte...

Paloma e Tomoyo saíam de casa. 

- Eu não sei por que você tem que trabalhar de sábado.- diz Tomoyo, com o seu costumeiro bom humor.- É dia de descanso.

- Porque eu estou investigando.- responde Paloma calmamente.- Tenho que trabalhar de sábado até conseguir resolver esse caso. 

- Eu entendo.

- Você ainda não se acostumou com isso Tomoyo?- pergunta Paloma.

- Não.- responde Tomoyo.- Eu não devia falar isso de você. Você foi a única que me acolheu depois da morte da minha mãe.

- Tomoyo, eu sei que eu não estou tendo dedicado muito tempo pra você, para te cuidar, para te divertir, mas isso é o meu trabalho.- diz Paloma, tristemente.- Mas, eu te prometo que eu vou achar um jeito para passar mais tempo com você.

- Paloma, não se preocupe tanto comigo.

- Não.- Paloma foi ríspida.- Você está certa, eu não venho te dando atenção. Não converso com você, não fico mais com você, é difícil agüentar isso, sabia? Eu trabalho tanto para poder juntar dinheiro suficiente para pagar a sua cirurgia, e é isso que mais vai me fazer feliz, ver você curada dessa enfermidade.

Tomoyo viu uma lágrima escorrendo dos olhos de Paloma.

- Não chora Paloma.- diz Tomoyo.

- Deixe-me esfriar as idéias.

- Tá bem.- responde Tomoyo.- Mas, se você ficar triste, eu também vou ficar.

Paloma sorriu.

- Obrigada por tentar me animar.- diz ela.- Bem, chegamos. É aqui que você vai ficar?

- Sim Paloma, é aqui.

- Então, até logo.

- Tchau. 

Tomoyo saltou do carro, e Paloma acelerou. Ela andou um pouco, até chegar num banco.

- Tomoyo.- chama uma voz. 

- Olá.- cumprimenta Tomoyo.- Você me telefonou querendo conversar um assunto sério e, aqui estou eu.

- Eu sabia que você viria.- comentou Shaoran.

- Então, você já sabe que eu tive muita dificuldade pra vir aqui sem a Paloma desconfiar. O que você quer?

- Eu venho estando muito preocupado com a Paloma, de uns dias pra cá ela está diferente.

- Eu concordo, e, ainda digo mais. Desde que Paloma pegou esse caso dos assassinatos ela está diferente.

- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre o passado da Paloma, Tomoyo?

- Não.- responde Tomoyo.- Sabe, ela nunca foi de falar muito do seu passado. Eu nunca soube nada sobre a família dela, sobre a vida dela. 

- E como você foi morar com ela?

- É uma longa história.

- Mas eu tenho muito tempo. O dia inteiro, para ser mais exato. 

Tomoyo contou toda a história, desde do dia que ela conheceu Paloma. Ela contou todos os detalhes de sua história, e até sobre a doença que ela tinha e que Paloma trabalhava duro para pagar a cirurgia que devolveria a saúde a ela.  

- Ela se preocupa muito com você, e você se preocupa muito com ela. Isto dá para se ver.

- Paloma é como minha segunda mãe. Se acontecer algo com ela, eu não sei como iria reagir.

- Eu devo imaginar como você se sente Tomoyo. 

- Você também se importa muito com ela, Shaoran. Posso saber seus motivos?

- Claro. Ela sabe o que é perder alguém importante de maneira inesperada. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu encontrei alguém tão difícil de mudar de opinião quanto eu. 

- Você quer ajudar ela a resolver esse caso?

- Quero sim. 

- Então somos dois. Mas agora eu tenho que ir. Combinei com a Sakura de encontrá-la no parque e, se eu não for rápido, ela vai estranhar.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou estar acompanhando vocês duas de longe.

- Certo. Até logo.

- Até.

E os dois se separaram.

Enquanto isso, na delegacia...

Paloma entrara na sala de Kaho, que, juntamente com Yukito, aguardavam as novidades dela.

- Paloma, o que aconteceu?- pergunta Kaho, ao ver os olhos de Paloma.

- Não foi nada.

- E as novidades do caso?

- Eu vou contar, mas é melhor vocês se sentarem, pois, vocês vão precisar.

Paloma começou a contar todas as descobertas do caso do assassino anônimo. Mas, Tales ouvia tudo do outro lado da parede e a cada palavra que Paloma pronunciava, mais ele ficava com o sangue fervendo. Depois de ouvir tudo o que ela contara, ele saiu correndo para avisar Mikael. Na sala, reinou-se um silêncio sepulcral, que, nenhum dos presentes teve coragem suficiente para quebrar. 

- Isso foi o que eu consegui juntar.- diz Paloma, quebrando o silêncio.

- Eu não pensava que era assim que ele agia.- responde Kaho.- Ele aguarda as suas vítimas

- Mas há sempre uma forma de surpreender.- diz Yukito.

- Isso foi horrível, Paloma. Ele te contou como se estivesse ali vendo o assassinato. 

- E ele estava lá, Kaho.

- Deve ter sido um choque para ele ver uma coisas dessas.

- Eu não sei se foi um choque ou não.

- Bom, vamos encontrar as meninas no parque.- diz Yukito.

- Vamos.- responde Paloma.

Eles três saíram na delegacia e foram para o parque.

De tarde, no quartel general dos Dragões Azuis...

Tales estava contando para Mikael as últimas descobertas do caso dos assassinatos.

- As coisas estão ficando realmente sérias Tales. Estou ficando preocupado com a sua segurança e com a daquela policial.

- Há gente mais desprotegida do que eu e Paloma, Mikael. Eu vi um rapaz que parece ser uma testemunha dos crimes. Ele está fugindo de algo.

- Não sei se você percebe, mas ele pode estar sendo procurado pelo assassino, se ele o viu. 

- Mas eu acho que não é isso.

- Prepare tudo para proteger esse rapaz, Tales.

- Eu prepararei Mikael.

Tales se levantou e saiu pela porta da sala.

Nesse mesmo momento, no parque...

Kaho, Yukito e Paloma se encontraram com Sakura e Tomoyo.

- Oi meninas.- cumprimenta Yukito.

- Boa tarde.- respondem as duas garotas.

- Como vocês duas estão?- pergunta Kaho.

- Bem.

Paloma e Tomoyo olharam para longe, e viram Shaoran observando o grupo. Paloma fez um gesto para que ele se aproximasse do grupo. Ela notou que tanto ele, quanto Sakura estavam profundamente emocionados. Tomoyo piscou rapidamente para Shaoran, se segurando para não dar uma boa risada. 

- Boa tarde Shaoran.- cumprimenta Paloma.

- Boa tarde.

- Você estava por aqui?

- Eu estou aqui há pouco tempo.

- Fala sério.- fala Paloma.- Você está mentindo.

- Ninguém esconde nada de você Paloma. Deve ser por isso que você é a melhor detetive da polícia. 

- Que isso, tem muitos que são melhores do que eu.

- Soube que você investiga as gangues que agem em Tomoeda. Isso é verdade?

- Sim, é verdade.

- Por acaso você já encontrou algum dos dois principais líderes das gangues de Tomoeda?

- Quem, por exemplo?

- Falo de Mikael McQuinn e Mia Jaelish.

Paloma observou-o diretamente nos olhos.

- Eu nunca tive a chance de conhece-los pessoalmente, mas creio que eu ainda farei isso um dia.- responde Paloma. 

- Verdade?

- É verdade. 

 Todos começaram a rir, quando Paloma encarou a todos, séria.

- Me encontrem as 19:00 na Rua Natsumi nº 24.- diz Paloma. 

- Para o que?

- Vocês vão saber lá.  

Naquela noite...

Todos esperavam por Paloma em frente do número que ela deu. Ela saiu do casarão, acompanhada por Sakura e Yamazaki. "Acho que já está mais do que na hora de revelar a eles a minha face oculta". Paloma estava decidida a contar, era agora ou nunca. 

- Eu tenho um segredo que vai mudar tudo o que vocês conhece sobre mim. Vocês prometem que não irão se assustar? 

- Prometemos, dependendo do segredo que você for nos contar Paloma.

Paloma respirou fundo. Se não contasse agora que tinha coragem, não o diria nunca mais. Ela abriu sua bolsa, retirou o livro e diz:

- Peguem isto.

Paloma lhes entregou o livro de capa azul. Na capa, havia os seguintes dizeres, "O livro das gangues"

- Abram o livro na página 47, por favor.- ela pediu.

Eles abriram o livro na página que Paloma havia pedido. Era uma narrativa sobre a gangue dos Dragões Azuis.

"...Os Dragões Azuis são a gangue mais perigosa e a mais antiga de todas as gangues que existem e existiam em Tomoeda. São liderados por Mikael McQuinn, um jovem, mas perigoso assassino. Mikael é muito respeitado, e é protegido com a vida por todos os que o seguem. Seus seguidores são frios e cruéis, eles torturavam suas vítimas até a agonia extrema da morte. Eles são temidos por quase todas as outras gangues, por sua fama de serem exímios lutadores e assassinos impiedosos. Puniam a deserção e a traição com a morte, e há vários registros de pessoas mortas por esses motivos. Eles matavam também aqueles que não concordavam com eles. Não havia diferença entre suas vítimas, os Dragões Azuis matavam a todos, menos as mulheres as crianças e os idosos. Se algum dos seus seguidores matassem qualquer um dos protegidos pelo código, eram punidos a morte sangrenta pelas mãos de Mikael. O único caso de morte desse tipo registrado como feito pelos Dragões Azuis, foi a morte de uma jovem universitária, Alexsia Jaelish. Falam que Alexsia era o grande amor de Mikael, mas, segundo alguns boatos editados, ela amava um jovem, Caio, que era o segundo em poder e comando da gangue somente abaixo do próprio Mikael. Mas Mikael soube do amor dos dois. Ele vigiou a casa dela dia e noite e um dia entrou para ver se Caio estava com ela. Por sorte, Caio e Alexsia conseguiram fugir com a ajuda de um amigo que acabou morrendo. Essa foi à prova que Mikael precisava para resolver desafiar Caio para um duelo. Mas quando eles chegaram, receberam uma chuva de balas de metralhadora por um jovem. Caio se colocou na frente de Alexsia, e acabou levando a maior parte dos tiros. Mikael havia chegado quando viu o jovem atirando e acertou um tiro em sua mão. Nesse mesmo momento, uma garota entrou e vendo sua amiga com o amigo no chão, sacou a arma e atirou em sua perna. O jovem atirou um tiro no coração de Alexsia e a matou. A reação de Mikael, assim como a da garota, foi atirar no jovem. Ele morreu instantaneamente, atingido pelo tiro de Mikael foi no coração e o da garota, no cérebro. Falam que ambos atiram no mesmo momento. Depois dessa tragédia, surgia a perigosa gangue Fênix Negra que era única gangue que desafiava os Dragões Azuis. Comandada por Mia Jaelish, a Fênix Negra era um grupo nefasto, e também era o mais temido das zonas Leste e Norte de Tomoeda. Detentores de uma fama negra, os seguidores da Fênix Negra e de sua líder Mia eram conhecidos como "Os Anjos do Caos da Meia-noite", apelido dado por suas formas de assassinato, consideradas como as mais dolorosas, as mais eficientes e as mais silenciosas de todas as gangues. Muito pouco se sabe sobre a sua líder, Mia Jaelish, mas ela tinha uma fama tão ou maior do que a de Mikael McQuinn entre os Dragões Azuis e que ela era defendida com o mesmo fervor pelos membros de sua gangue que ele em sua gangue. Mas ao contrário dos Dragões Azuis, a Fênix Negra matava apenas criminosos que ameaçavam a cidade. Tudo o que sabe sobre Mia Jaelish é que era uma forasteira que decidiu vingar todos os que morreram pelas mãos dos Dragões Azuis e que ela era identificada por uma tatuagem no seu braço esquerdo, uma rosa e uma lua crescente, sendo este o segundo símbolo da Fênix Negra ..." 

- Eles erraram algumas coisas sobre Mia. Ela não era forasteira, mas sim, amiga de Alexsia e queria vingar a morte da amiga e dos amigos.

Todos observaram Paloma assustados. Como ela podia saber tantas coisas sobre Mia Jaelish. Será que Paloma conhecia Mia. Shaoran reuniu coragem e perguntou:

- Você sabe quem é Mia Jaelish?

Paloma respondeu seriamente:

- Na verdade Shaoran, eu sou Mia Jaelish.

- Nós não acreditamos nisso.- dizem todos.

- Pois eu acho que vocês devia acreditar. Se eu não fosse Mia, por que quero tanto a vingança, e sei tanto sobre os Dragões Azuis.

Ela diz, percebendo a desconfiança dos demais:

- Todos que souberam disso, duvidaram quando eu lhe contei. Mas eu tenho uma coisa que prova que eu digo a verdade.

- Paloma, você não está bem. Você não sabe quem é ela. Ela é só uma lenda.- diz Kaho.

- Ah, ela é uma lenda. Veremos se você vai dizer isso depois de ver.- explode Paloma, arrancando a manga de sua blusa e deixando a tatuagem à mostra.- A marca que ajunta o símbolo da Fênix Negra. E agora, quem duvida que eu sou Mia Jaelish? Quem duvida?

Todos ficaram emudecidos ao verem a tatuagem no braço de Paloma.

- Essa tatuagem foi à marca que sobrou do meu passado.- diz Paloma.- A rosa e a Lua, escolhida por mim e por Alexsia como o sinal de uma amizade eterna, agora é a única coisa que me resta, a única coisa que me identifica. Desde da morte de Alexsia, eu tinha apenas um sentimento, vingança, e era essa vingança que me mantinha viva. A partir desse sentimento criei uma personagem, um fantoche para liderar uma gangue, Mia Jaelish. Era a escolha ideal, evitava, assim, confusões de todo o tipo. 

- Mas as coisas nunca são o que parecem ser.- diz Tomoyo.

- Certamente, e eu descobri isso da maneira mais difícil.

- Então você estava falando sério naquele dia quando disse que a Paloma que nós conhecíamos estava morta.- lembra Yukito. 

- Eu estava falando mais do que sério.  

- Eu não entendo o por que da sua mudança.- diz Shaoran.

- Assim como você quer se vingar do assassino da sua prima, eu quero me vingar do assassino de Alexsia. Eu já sei quem é o assassino de ambos os casos.

- Você sabe?

- Sim, eu sei. Ele também é inimigo dos Dragões Azuis, mesmo já servindo a eles.

- Quem é ele?

- O nome dele ainda não deve ser pronunciado. Tudo o que eu posso dizer é que ele tem a idade de vocês dois e está muito próximo.- responde Paloma, apontando para Yukito e Kaho.

- Então isso explica a presença de um rapaz um pouco mais novo que você em todos os locais dos crimes, mas eu não entendo uma coisa, ele não atirava, era outra pessoa que atirava.- explica Shaoran.- E essa pessoa sempre dizia uma frase quando atirava. 

- Qual era a frase?

- A vingança será minha. Sete tiros, sete vítimas, sete inimigos.

- Não tenho mais dúvidas que é ele.

- Eu não entendi muito bem a frase.

- Ele fez sete vítimas, em cada vítima ele atirou sete vezes e cada vítima era como um inimigo para ele.

- Mas ele não conhecia nenhum deles.

- Você entenderá na hora certa.

- E é ele que é o seu alvo?

- Sim. Eu suspeitava que ele tinha assassinado aqueles jovens, mas quando você me contou os detalhes do assassinato de Safira, eu tive a confirmação das minhas suspeitas. 

- Paloma, faz muito tempo desde da morte dela. Não tem mais jeito, desista.- diz Kaho.

- FAZ MUITO TEMPO QUE Vocês desistiram do caso, mas eu não desisti, e não vou desistir até eu resolver. Eu queria e ainda quero a resposta, ENTENDERAM?!!!- explode Paloma.

Todos recuaram diante a esse ataque de fúria.

- Eu não espero que vocês entendam, muito menos que me apoiem, mas que saibam os meus planos.- diz Paloma, com a voz mais normal.- Yamazaki, Sakura, levem os nossos amigos até suas casas. Espero que você não contem nada do que ocorreu aqui, pois, se contarem, terei que encomendar a morte de vocês e eu não quero que isso aconteça.- Paloma faz uma pausa e termina.- Se vocês quiserem desistir, eu não os impedirei, mas se alguém pretende continuar, eu estarei pronta para ajudá-los.

Ela se virou e começou a caminhar, quando ouviu Tomoyo gritar:

- Espere Paloma. Eu estou com você.

- Eu também vou continuar do seu lado.- diz Shaoran, avançando um passo.- Isso não pode continuar, pela vingança e pelo derramamento de sangue desnecessário.

- Que bom que vocês continuarão comigo.- responde Paloma.

- Não só eles, mas eu também.- diz Kaho.- Continuarei pela memória deles, pois eles mereciam justiça.

- Então, somos quatro. Nós quatro te ajudaremos, como não tivemos feito.- fala Yukito.- É verdade, nos desistimos, mas porque achávamos que não tinha mais jeito. Você nos mostrou que ainda dá para fazer a justiça prevalecer. 

- Vocês finalmente me entenderam.

- Mestra, o que devemos fazer?- pergunta uma voz escondida nas trevas.

- Avise a todos que eu estou de volta Anita. E, avise também eles são meus protegidos, e se alguém fizer algo de ruim para eles, vai ter que se ver comigo. 

- Sim.

Anita saiu através das sombras. Todos saíram, acompanhados por Paloma. No meio do caminho, Yamazaki parou Shaoran.

- Espere. 

- O que você quer?- pergunta Shaoran.

- Eu quero conversar um pouco com você.- responde Yamazaki.- Venha comigo, por favor.

Ele o acompanhou dentro da casa.

- O que você quer conversar comigo?

- Eu queria conhecer melhor a pessoa que a mestra Mia depositou sua confiança.

- Por que você quer isso?

- Eu devo saber quem é a pessoa que devo proteger. 

- Proteger?

- É isso mesmo.- responde Yamazaki.- Devo proteger aqueles que ajudam a mestra Mia.

- A Fênix Negra é uma gangue muito unida.- comenta Shaoran.

- Ela é assim mesmo.- responde Yamazaki. Nós consideramos como irmãos todos os membros da gangue e todos que a ajudam, assim como você, a jovem protegida de nossa criadora e os dois policiais que estão com você.

- Espero que isso termine logo.

- Eu também espero que isso não dure muito. Ver Paloma preocupada desse jeito me entristece muito.

- Você sabe o verdadeiro nome dela?

- Eu sei disso a muito tempo, antes mesmo dela o revelar aqui. Você deve estar pensando como eu sei o nome verdadeiro dela. 

- Eu estou pensando sim. Como você sabe?

- Foi no dia que ela criou a gangue. Eu andava pelas ruas do bairro, quase morto de tristeza. 

- Por quê?

- Eu tinha perdido os meus pais num acidente de carro. 

- Desculpe, eu não devia ter perguntado.

- Tudo bem, você não sabia. Continuando, então, estava chovendo muito naquele dia, e eu pensava em acabar com a minha vida. Foi aí que Paloma apareceu. 

- Como ela estava?

- Ela andava pelos becos, solitária, melancólica, assim como eu estava, mas, ela caminhava com determinação e parecia procurar algo. 

- E como vocês se conheceram?

- Nos encontramos num bar, aqui mesmo na rua Natsumi. Quando ela entrou, ela foi na minha direção e sentou na cadeira que tinha ao meu lado. Naquele momento, eu me senti magnetizado por ela, uma presença que me parecia comum. 

- Será que ela foi magnetizada para o seu lado por que vocês acabaram de ter perdas muito dolorosas na vida.

- Acho que foi por isso mesmo. Nós começamos a conversar, e descobrimos as dores um do outro. Paloma me disse que estava montando uma gangue e perguntou se eu não queria a ajudar.

- E o que você respondeu?

- Eu respondi que eu não estava querendo isso. Eu ainda estava abalado com a morte dos meus pais. Mas ela me disse uma coisa que me iluminou. Foi isso: A tristeza só atraí a tristeza, se você continuar assim vai acabar morrendo, e você tem uma longa vida pela frente. Singelo, não acha?

- Depende de que ponto de vista você vai interpretar a mensagem.

- Exatamente, como disse Nietzsche em A Gaia Ciência, "Duplo desgosto é mais suportável que um único: não queres experimentar?". 

- Nesse ponto, eu concordo com ele.

- Parece que a gente vai se dar muito bem.

- Eu concordo plenamente.

Os dois sorriram, e saem da casa.

Uma semana depois...

Paloma e Tales acompanhavam Tomoyo até a faculdade, onde teria uma palestra com alguns professores de outros países. Mas, ao chegarem lá, encontraram Sakura e Yamazaki na porta da faculdade. Eles foram até lá. 

- Bom dia para os dois.- cumprimenta Paloma. 

- Bom dia para vocês também.

- Você veio ver a palestra, Tomoyo?- pergunta Sakura. 

- Sim.- responde Tomoyo.

- Se vocês querem ver a palestra, recomendo que corram, pois acho que já vai começar.- diz Paloma.

- É mesmo.- respondem as duas garotas.- Até logo.

- Até logo.- diz Paloma.- Depois vocês me contam como foi.

Tomoyo e Sakura entraram na faculdade, enquanto Paloma apresentava Tales a Yamazaki. Os três conversavam, quando Tales comenta:

- Acho que tem mais alguém aqui.

- Acho que é impressão sua, Tales.- diz Yamazaki. 

- Mas, não é.- responde Paloma.- Vamos, apareça, já sabemos que você está aqui. 

- Eu sou tão previsível assim?- pergunta uma voz.

- Não, é só que nós percebemos dessa vez que era você.

- Tá bom, vai tirando onda. Boa tarde Yamazaki.

- Boa tarde Shaoran.

- Como você vai Tales?

- Bem.- responde Tales.- Ainda estou vivo, não estou?

- Se você estivesse morto eu diria que você parece bem vivo.

Todos riram da piada. "Eles são as três pessoas ideais para contar esse outro segredo que está me atormentando." Pensou Paloma.

- Você podem me fazer um favor?- pergunta Paloma.

- Podemos.- respondem os três rapazes.- O que você quer?

- Quero que você me encontrem no casarão da rua Natsumi, as quatro da tarde.

- Pra que Paloma?- pergunta Tales.

- Preciso contar uma coisa para vocês. Espero vocês lá.

Paloma saiu logo depois.

- Casarão? Que casarão?- pergunta Tales, ainda sem entender.

- Eu sei onde fica Tales.- responde Yamazaki.

- É no mesmo, não é?- diz Shaoran.

- É sim.- responde Yamazaki.- Aquele é o único casarão da rua Natsumi.

- Devemos ir?- pergunta Tales.

- É melhor fazermos isso, Tales.- diz Shaoran.- Se o que Paloma quer contar for tão sério quanto ela falou, nós teremos que ir.

- Então, nós vamos lá.- diz Tales, já começando a caminhar.- Até as quatro.

- Até.- respondem os dois jovens, também saindo dali. 

Na hora marcada...

Os três rapazes chegavam no casarão e viam Paloma esperando na porta. 

- Vocês são pontuais. Por favor, entrem.- diz Paloma.

Os três jovens entraram no casarão e seguiram Paloma até uma sala, desconhecida até pelo próprio Yamazaki, que conhecia a casa melhor do que qualquer um. Depois de sentarem nas cadeiras da sala, Paloma diz:

- Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu chamei aqui? 

- Isso é verdade.- responde Tales.- Pelo menos da minha parte, é isso mesmo.

- Eu chamei vocês para contar sobre o assassino que está a solta. Eu já sei o nome dele.

- Você sabe qual é o nome do assassino?- pergunta Yamazaki.- Se sabe, por favor nos diga.

- Eu já percebi que vocês vão descobrir o nome dele, por isso eu vou dizer quem é. O nome dele é Sylvan Denver. 

- Foi ele que cometeu os assassinatos?- pergunta Tales, surpreso.

- Sim. Mas eu só peço uma coisa para vocês. Por favor não o machuquem.

- Por que Paloma?

Ela olhou para os três rapazes.

- Porque Sylvan é meu irmão.- confessa Paloma.

Fim do 3º capítulo

Chocante, não acham? Quem podia imaginar uma coisa dessas? Quem pensava que a nossa detetive tinha um passado e uns segredos como esses? Se não for pedir demais, mandem uns comentários pra mim, dizendo o que acharam. Peço, não tenham medo de escrever críticas, pois só com isso, eu posso melhorar, está bem? 


	4. Entre a vida e o dever

Saudações a todos. Esse é o quarto capítulo da nossa série. Nesse capítulo, Paloma terá que fazer uma escolha muito importante e muito delicada, que envolve coisas da sua vida. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Obrigada e boa leitura. 

Entre a vida e o dever 

Por Soul Hunter

Tales, Yamazaki e Shaoran se assustaram a ouvir o que Paloma confessou.

- Seu, o quê?- perguntaram, ainda não acreditando.

- Meu irmão.- responde Paloma.- Nossos pais se divorciaram há muito tempo. Eu tinha apenas 5 anos e Sylvan, apenas 2. Eu fiquei com minha mãe e Sylvan ficou com meu pai. Minha mãe, Amanda, fez questão de trocar o meu sobrenome para Liqueur, nome da família dela. Meu pai, Sebastian, partiu com Sylvan para outra cidade, mas, duas vezes por ano, nos meses de dezembro e janeiro, nós nos encontrávamos. Foi uma idéia do meu avô materno, para me aproximar de Sylvan. 

- E isso era sempre assim?- pergunta Yamazaki.

- Até eu completar 7 anos, sim. Mas, naquele ano, meu pai e minha mãe foram mortos, e cada um das nossas famílias acusou o outro lado de ser mandante do assassinato e decidiram me separar definitivamente de Sylvan. Mas, meu avô não deixou. Ele disse que a perda era difícil e por isso, convenceu as duas partes a deixar eu e Sylvan com ele, até as coisas esfriarem. Ficamos seis meses juntos, e eles foram os melhores e os piores seis meses de nossas vidas. Felizes, pois estávamos juntos. Tristes, pela morte de nossos pais. Depois disso, só encontrei Sylvan duas vezes, uma quando aos 16 anos e uma aos 19. O primeiro foi um encontro rápido, e amargo, pois foi no enterro do meu avô materno. Já no segundo, ficamos quase uma semana juntos. 

Os três jovens olharam o rosto de Paloma se anuviar com uma forte sombra de pesar. 

- Sentimos muito pelo o que aconteceu com você.- diz Tales.- Você realmente não merecia sofrer desse jeito.

- Mas isso já aconteceu, e eu não posso mudar o que já aconteceu. 

- Realmente. Não se tem poder contra o passado.

Paloma fitou Tales com suavidade. Ele estava inquieto, estranhando o local. Ela rapidamente percebeu, que Tales era dos Dragões Azuis e estranhava estar no quartel general da Fênix Negra.

- Tales, eu sei que você é dos Dragões Azuis.- diz Paloma, indo direto ao ponto. 

Tales estremeceu quando ouviu as palavras de Paloma.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Eu tenho minhas fontes, Tales.

- Eu não sei como você ainda não conseguiu capturar Mikael. 

- Eu ainda não o capturei porque nunca tive chance de fazer isso. E peço a você que Mikael ainda não fique sabendo do que houve aqui.

- Mas eu tenho que contar.

- Por favor Tales, não conte. Eu preciso que você me prometa isso, pois vocês três são as pessoas em quem eu mais confio para guardar esse segredo.

- Tudo bem, eu não conto. Mas não sei por que você tem medo de confessar isso para os outros. Há muitas pessoas que sofreram o que você sofreu.

- Acho que ainda não está na hora de outras pessoas além de vocês saberem sobre esse assunto. Eu sei que muitos já sofreram isso, mas, eu prefiro fazer as coisas do meu jeito.

- Tudo bem. Há mais alguma coisa que podemos fazer por você?

- Tirando o que vocês já estão fazendo, ainda não, mas quando eu tiver algo que precise da ajuda de vocês, eu direi. Agora, acho que é melhor nós sairmos daqui.

Todos se levantaram e saíram da sala. Quando estavam fora do casarão, Paloma diz para Tales:

- Tales, eu vou te dar um conselho de amiga, convide a Tomoyo para sair antes que alguém o faça.

- Pode deixar.

Paloma sorriu e tomou o caminho para sua casa.

Duas horas depois...

Paloma estava em casa, sentada em sua cama observando um dos vários álbuns de fotografia que tinha, quando uma foto caiu no seu colo. Paloma observou a foto. 

- Há quanto tempo eu não vejo essa foto.- exclama Paloma.- E eu pensei que havia perdido. 

A foto era dela, ela devia ter uns 14 anos na foto. Paloma estava sentada do lado de um rapaz da sua idade, de olhos cinza, como duas luas. Paloma diz, como se conversasse com a foto:

- Leonardo, como será que você estar? Já faz 10 anos que não o vejo.

Ela deitou na cama e começou a relembrar sua vida. 

Linha do tempo: 13 anos atrás 

Paloma estava debruçada na escrivaninha do seu quarto. Ao seu lado, a foto de seu irmão Sylvan, que lhe fazia companhia enquanto estavam separados. Ela ainda não entendia direito a separação e a morte dos pais. Foi tudo tão rápido para ela, que a deixou profundamente abalada. Cresceu reclusa e calada, tendo no desenho e na escrita, a maneira de exprimir os seus sentimentos, e ela era muito boa nisso. Ela estava a desenhar em seu grande caderno, quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Paloma se levantou e foi atender.  

- Oi Leonardo.- cumprimentou Paloma, quando abriu a porta.

- Olá Paloma. Posso entrar?

- Claro.

Leonardo entrou na casa. Paloma estava estranhamente irrequieta, o que era anormal para qualquer um que a conhecia bem, levando em consideração que ela nunca havia ficado desse jeito. Mas, quando ela estava sentada, Leonardo viu Paloma num momento abaixar violentamente a cabeça, quase quebrando o pescoço. Leonardo ficou preocupado e perguntou a ela:

- O que foi Paloma? O que você tem?

- Eu não agüento mais Leonardo. Eu não tenho mais ninguém nesse mundo, e as pessoas que tenho geralmente são tiradas ou afastadas de mim. 

Leonardo olhou para Paloma e perguntou:

- O que está te deixando assim? 

- Eu não sei se devo contar.

- Pode contar para mim o que está acontecendo. Eu prometo que não conto isso pra ninguém. 

- Ninguém mesmo?

- Só nós e Deus ficarão sabendo o que houve aqui.

- Está bem, eu vou contar, mas é melhor que você se sente, pois é uma história muito longa e confusa.

Leonardo seguiu as recomendações de Paloma e se sentou do lado dela. Depois disso, Paloma começou a narrar toda a sua história. Leonardo ouvia atentamente a narração de Paloma, fazendo perguntas quando tinha dúvidas e deixando que ela desabafasse. Quando ela terminou de contar tudo o que aconteceu, Paloma suspirou tristemente.

- E é isso que acontece.- disse Paloma.

_- Eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer para te consolar Paloma. Você sofreu um baque muito forte. Mas, se você está nervosa, escreva um pouco, talvez isso ajude a te acalmar.- disse Leonardo. _

_- Tem razão.- concordou Paloma._

_Ela abriu o caderno e começou a escrever. Versos começavam a aparecer na cabeça de Paloma, transparecendo no papel os sentimentos de dúvida que ela tinha. Quando ela terminou, começou a ler os versos, para ela e para Leonardo. _

_Na frente vejo dois espelhos_

_Que refletem as minhas escolhas,_

_de um lado a vida,_

_do outro, o dever._

_Qual deles deverei eu escolher?_

_Meus pensamento me confundem,_

_Meus instintos me induzem,_

_a fazer escolhas que me levam a lugar nenhum._

_Tenho medo de fazer a escolha errada_

_E tornar algo amargo pelo erro que cometi?_

_Qual das alternativas irei escolher?_

_O dever e a vida, a vida e o dever_

_Certas horas eu me perco,_

_e tenho esquecer._

_Tola sou eu, achando que isso iria passar._

_Estou perdendo o controle,_

_não sei o que fazer._

_Qual dos medos, terei que vencer?_

_Te observo de longe, e queria saber_

_como descansas em paz, _

_enquanto a minha alma está em guerra?_

_Meus olhos se tornaram opacos,_

_não consigo olhar ao meu redor._

_Cinjo as minhas dores_

_E espero que a fumaça me faça desaparecer._

_Qual dos dois destinos, terei que transparecer?_

_A hora é agora,_

_é tempo de sonhar e decidir_

_em qual dos caminhos_

_eu deverei seguir._

_- E aí, como estão?- perguntou Paloma.- Eles estão ruins?_

_- Eles não estão Paloma.- respondeu Leonardo.- Estão bons, muito bons na verdade.   _

_- Obrigada._

_- Não precisa agradecer, eu apenas disse a verdade. Bem, eu tenho que ir. Preciso fazer uma coisa. _

_- Mas o que você vai fazer._

_- Eu ainda não posso contar, senão estrago a surpresa. Até amanhã._

_- Até._

_Ele saiu apressado e deixou Paloma muito curiosa. "O que você vai aprontar, Leonardo?" Pensou Paloma._

_No dia seguinte..._

_Paloma e Leonardo estavam caminhando no pátio da escola, quando ele propõe que se sentem._

_- Paloma, lembra-se que eu te disse ontem que eu precisava fazer uma coisa.- disse Leonardo._

_- Claro que me lembro.- respondeu Paloma.- E eu estou muito curiosa desde ontem._

_- Mas não vai ficar por muito mais tempo.- falou Leonardo, lhe entregando um pacote.- Tome, é isso que eu tinha que fazer. _

_- É pra mim?_

_- Sim, é. Abra, eu garanto que você irá gostar._

_Paloma abriu o pacote com cuidado e viu dentro do pacote um diário com a capa toda em relevo dourado, junto com uma rosa branca. Paloma sorriu. Leonardo era o único que sabia que ela gostava de rosas brancas._

_- E ai, o que você achou?- perguntou Leonardo._

_- É lindo Leonardo. Mas você não precisava se incomodar._

_- Que isso, não foi nada. Afinal, nós somos amigos ou não somos?_

_- É claro que somos.- respondeu Paloma, sorrindo._

_Leonardo se levantou e saiu. Paloma ficou a ver o diário, e quando ela abriu na primeira folha do diário, teve uma grande surpresa. Escrita com tinta verde, estava uma mensagem para ela._

_"O passado já se foi_

_e o futuro pode nunca vir,_

_então viva a sua vida para o presente,_

_ com alegria e esperança que um dia_

_ você irá vê-lo de novo, _

_e nesse dia, vocês serão muito felizes._

_Pode ter certeza"._

_Do seu amigo,_

_Leonardo._

_- Você realmente não precisava se importar comigo.- disse Paloma quando guardou o diário e se levantou do banco e saiu andando._

_Três anos depois..._

_Paloma estava com Leonardo no aeroporto. Leonardo estava esperando o vôo que o levaria para Londres, onde conseguira uma bolsa de estudos numa das mais conceituadas universidades da Inglaterra. _

_- Chegamos cedo.- disse Paloma._

_- É verdade. Eu estou tão ansioso em pegar esse vôo. Quem diria que eu iria ganhar uma bolsa de estudos para fazer o curso Medicina na Inglaterra? Era mais fácil você ter conseguido vaga para estudar no exterior._

_- Mas eu vou estudar no exterior. Vou fazer a pós-graduação do meu curso em Livorno, na Itália. Fui convidada por um dos reitores da universidade de Livorno, que me disse que assim que eu terminar o meu curso aqui em Tóquio, eu já tenho vaga garantida para fazer a pós-graduação lá._

_- Pra você ver, não é?_

_- Ver o que? Como conseguimos essas vagas? _

_Leonardo soltou um risada. Paloma perguntou:_

_- Você vai voltar para Tóquio algum dia?_

_Ele ficou quieto por alguns instantes. Parecia refletir na pergunta que Paloma fez, quando o alto-falante chamou todos que iriam pegar o vôo da 10:00h com destino a Londres. Leonardo pegou a mochila e se dirigia ao portão de embarque. Mas, no meio do caminho, ele se virou e respondeu para ela:_

_- Eu vou voltar com certeza, Paloma. Pode esperar._

_Leonardo ia se afastando até desaparecer da vista de Paloma._

_- Até algum dia, Leonardo.- disse Paloma, se afastando dali._

Linha do tempo: tempo atual 

Paloma se levantou da cama com álbum de fotos no seu colo. "Será que um eu irei te ver de novo, Leonardo." Pensou Paloma. Ela guardou os álbuns de fotografia, e foi para a sala pegar a maleta onde estavam as pistas sobre o caso do assassino anônimo, ou seja que não? Ela já sabia quem era o assassino, só não sabia ainda como pegá-lo. Ela estava pensando como o faria, quando o telefone tocou. Paloma atende:

- Alô?

- Paloma sou eu, Tomoyo.

- Olá Tomoyo. O que foi para me ligar tão cedo?

- Eu queria te avisar que o Tales me convidou para sair. 

- Quer dizer que ele finalmente reuniu coragem para convidá-la para sair?- pergunta Paloma.

- Ele reuniu sim. Eu vou passar a noite na casa do Tales e volto amanhã por volta das quatro das tarde.

- Tudo bem. Tenha um bom divertimento.  

- Obrigado. Até amanhã.

- Até.

Paloma desligou o telefone. "Ele seguiu o meu conselho." Pensou Paloma. Ela voltou a pensar como pegaria o assassino, até que depois de duas horas, ela acabou adormecendo ali mesmo no sofá.

No dia seguinte...

Paloma despertou com alguém batendo a sua porta. Ela olhou o relógio e viu que era 7:30 da manhã. "Quem é o louco que está batendo na porta a essa hora da manhã?" Pensou Paloma. Ela foi até a porta e abriu. Sakura estava parada na porta, com a expressão sóbria. 

- O que você tem para me acordar tão cedo num sábado?- perguntou Paloma.

- Eu tenho que resolver algo com você Paloma e eu vou resolver aqui e agora.

Paloma observou Sakura e diz, com uma voz séria:

- Eu já sei o que você quer resolver comigo, mas, prefiro que você mesma conte pra mim.

- Não preciso contar se você já sabe o que eu quero te dizer.

- Você está com ciúmes de mim, Sakura?- pergunta Paloma, indo direto ao ponto. 

- Eu, ciúmes de você? Imagina.

- Você está com ciúmes. E minha amiga, seus ciúmes são sem fundamentos.

- Você diz isso porque não sabe a dor de ver a pessoa que se ama junto com outra pessoa.

- Quer dizer que você acha que o Shaoran gosta de mim e não de você, minha cara amiga? Como você está enganada.- diz Paloma calmamente.- Por acaso você não vê o rosto dele quando o seu nome é pronunciado? Ele fica profundamente emocionado. Ele te ama assim como você o ama. E, se quer saber a minha opinião sincera, você devia falar o que sente.

- Como eu vou saber que você não está dizendo isso para me animar?

- Pois eu estou falando sério, e muito sério.

Sakura se virou e saiu correndo. Paloma sorriu e a seguiu por todo o caminho que ela fez até parar no parque. Ali, Paloma deixou o carro estacionado e seguiu Sakura a pé. Sakura começou a correr até que tropeçou numa pedra e caiu com tudo no chão.

- Você está bem Sakura?- pergunta uma voz.

Sakura levantou o olhar e viu que Shaoran estava estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Ele diz:

- Foi um tombo e tanto.

- É, foi mesmo.

- Por que você estava correndo?

- Eu tive a sensação de ser seguida.

Realmente Sakura estava certa, Paloma estava a seguindo.

- Isso não é de surpreender.- diz ela, com um sorriso.- Afinal de contas, eu sou membro da Fênix Negra.

- Sakura, eu posso te dizer uma coisa?

- Claro que pode Shaoran.

- Na verdade, não é dizer, é fazer. Mas, espero que não se ofenda.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Você entenderá.

Ele a puxou ao encontro de seu corpo e a beijou, firme e suavemente, e com muito amor. Ela no começo estranhou, mas enquanto o beijo se desenrolava, começava a retribuir com o mesmo amor. Quando eles se separaram, ofegantes e mais apaixonados do que antes disso tudo acontecer. Ela pergunta:

- Era isso que você queria fazer?

- Sim era, e não me arrependo de ter feito o que fiz.

- E nem eu me arrependo de deixar isso acontecer. 

- Você quer dizer que...

- Eu te amo desde que eu te conheci. E sabe de uma coisa, eu quase arranjei um briga feia com a Paloma, por que eu tinha ciúmes dela.

- Sakura, você quer saber de uma coisa? Eu também te amo desde o dia que a conheci, na faculdade, quando tentaram matar você e a Tomoyo. Desde daquele dia eu não consigo te esquecer. E outra coisa, Paloma é apenas uma aliada.

- Ela é bonita e pode inflamar qualquer homem que ela quiser.

- Só que Paloma não chega nem próximo de você. Mas chega de falar do outros, aqui estão apenas nós dois. Dê um tempo para eles.

Ela sorriu e eles se beijaram novamente. Paloma observava tudo escondida atrás de uma das árvores do parque. "Que bom que eles dois se declaram. A vida deles será mais feliz a partir de agora." Pensou Paloma. Ela sorriu e foi embora.

Às quatro horas da tarde...

Quando Tomoyo chegou no prédio, ela viu Paloma consertar uma moto que ela tinha desde do final da adolescência.

- Se divertido?- pergunta Tomoyo, se aproximando de Paloma.

- Muito.- responde Paloma.- Faz tempo que não mexo nessa moto, que acho que tenho dar uma checada antes de subir. Vai lá que eu tento subir na moto e ela explode?

- Vira essa boca pra lá.

- Calma, eu estou apenas brincando.- disse Paloma, sorrindo.- Pronto, ela já pode voltar à ativa.

- Você tem documento?

- Se quer dizer habilitação de moto, tenho. Renovo todo ano. Como foi o encontro?

- Eu vou te contar, mas não aqui fora.

Paloma guardou a moto na garagem e as duas entraram no apartamento. Lá ambas ficaram a conversar até as nove e meia da noite, quando Tomoyo foi dormir. Paloma esperou Tomoyo adormecer totalmente, quando ela voltou para a sala e ficou ouvindo música.

Por volta das onze da noite...

Paloma saiu de casa com sua moto. Percorreu um longo trajeto, quase voando na moto. Ela chegou na fonte do parque, que fica no centro lado da cidade.

- Espero que me perdoem, meus amigos. Sylvan, você me vai me pagar muito caro por isso, mesmo sendo meu irmão. Acho que vou fazer uma coisa que nunca pensei que iria fazer, chamar Mikael e fazer uma aliança com ele.

"Talvez ele me ouça, talvez não, mas eu tenho ao menos que tentar. Mikael é mais vingativo do que eu, e com certeza se souber disso, vai querer acabar com ele pessoalmente." Pensou Paloma, num aceno de frieza. "Mas, ele é um traidor da Fênix Negra, e eu tenciono matá-lo eu mesma por isso. Não, o mataremos juntos, como matamos aquele cretino que matou Caio e Alexsia, isto é, se ele aceitar a proposta. Não, como eu posso pensar em matar o meu próprio irmão." Ela pegou o celular e discou um número. Uma voz masculina atende o telefone, perguntando:

- Alô, quem fala?

Paloma riu e acabou falando em um tom de seriedade:

- Não vai me dizer que não se lembra de mim Mikael.

Paloma ouviu voz de Mikael falar, tremendo de susto:

- Essa voz... não... não pode ser. Mia Jaelish, é você?

- Que bom que me reconhece.

- Você não está morta?

- Quem te disse essa besteira? Sou tão difícil de tombar quanto você.

- O que você quer?

- Eu apenas quero conversar com você. Eu já te digo que a partir desse momento, é melhor você ficar de olhos bem abertos, pois eu espalharei mensagens por todos os lugares que você passar.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você vai entender, pode ter certeza disso. Até logo.

Paloma desligou o celular.

- Sua resposta é desnecessária, por enquanto.- diz Paloma, olhando para o céu.- E você vai me entender quando eu terminar de fazer o que tenho em mente. 

Paloma se virou e foi até a moto. Subiu na garupa e voltou novamente para casa.

Segunda-feira de manhã...

Paloma entrou na delegacia e foi até a sala onde trabalhava. Ela estava totalmente distante do mundo real. Tales entrou na sala e viu Paloma sentada num canto, pensativa. Seu rosto estava encoberto pelos seus cabelos, seu ar era intuitivo e melancólico, denotando uma profunda dúvida.  

- O que foi Paloma?

- Tales, eu tenho que fazer uma escolha muito difícil. Tenho que escolher entre a vida do meu irmão ou o meu dever como policial.

- Eu não posso te ajudar Paloma?

- Infelizmente não, Tales. Essa escolha é minha e de ninguém mais.

- Mas você terá que escolher entre o seu dever como policial ou a vida do seu irmão. Você sabe que isso é a mais difícil das escolhas que você fará.

- Eu acho que essa não será a mais difícil das escolhas que fiz, faço e farei na minha vida, Tales. Haverão muitas outras, tão ou mais difíceis do que esta, só que esta mexe com as duas das coisas que eu mais prezo nessa vida, que o meu irmão e o meu dever.- responde Paloma.- Realmente, eu sei que iria fazer escolhas difíceis, mas, eu nunca pensei que um dia eu iria ter que decidir entre a vida e o dever.

Tales ficou quieto, e se sentou do lado de Paloma. Ele viu Paloma se interiorizar em pensamentos, e a sala ficou silenciosa por vinte minutos, até que Paloma diz:

- Eu já fiz a minha escolha, Tales.

Fim do 4º capítulo

Qual será que foi a opção que Paloma escolheu? Vocês devem estar se perguntando, por isso digo espere o próximo capítulo. Bruninha, aí está o romance que você me pediu. Desculpe se demorei para colocá-lo, pois eu estava sem idéia de como colocar, tá bem? Eu queria avisar a todos que o poema que a Paloma escreveu e a mensagem que Leonardo deixou no diário dela são de minha autoria, portanto, se quiser usar eles em algum fic, peçam pra mim antes. Bem, digam o que acharam e não tenham medo de criticar se não gostaram, pois as opiniões são suas, então devo respeitar.  


	5. A hora da vingança

Saudações a todos. Este é o quinto capítulo, e vamos ver muitas coisas talvez imprevisíveis, e outras coisas não tão imprevisíveis assim. Estamos nos aproximando do final dessa série, mas ainda faltam muitos fatos que podem determinar o fim dessa história. Esse capítulo eu dedico a Yumi Asamiya, uma amiga que também é escritora e que me deu uma ajudada na história, e aos meus amigos Gustavo, Raphael, Fernanda, Nerherenia, Eduardo, Carolina, Daniel, Wesley, Maikon e Rafaela. Obrigada, e que tenham um bom entretenimento.

A hora da vingança 

Por Soul Hunter

Tales olhou para Paloma, esperando a resposta dela.

- E o que você decidiu Paloma?

- Apesar de tudo que meu irmão fez, não admito a hipótese de condená-lo a morte. Se ele cometeu esses crimes, ele terá que pagar segundo a lei. 

- Realmente Paloma, mas... - diz Tales, meio distante em pensamentos.-...alguma coisa me diz que você está se precipitando e que você está errada nas suas suspeitas...- ele suspira e termina.-...mas isso apenas é uma suposição, e nada mais. 

- Tales, você devia ouvir mais os seus pressentimentos.- responde Paloma.- Se você acha que algo está errado, vá procurar a resposta certa. Pode ser que eu esteja mesmo errada ou enganada, ou o inverso.

Tales sorriu para Paloma. Ela era como uma irmã mais velha, sempre disposta a ajudar e sempre com um bom conselho para lhe ofertar. Quando ele entrou na polícia, como um espião a mando dos Dragões Azuis, aos dezenove anos, Paloma foi a primeira a o integrar entre os policiais. Ela, assim como ele, era nova na polícia, entrara apenas um ano antes de Tales. Com o tempo, ele começou a gostar da polícia, tanto quanto gostava de ser um membro dos Dragões Azuis.

- Obrigado pelo conselho, Paloma.- agradece Tales.- Por todos os que você me deu nesses dias.

- Não há de que Tales. Eu apenas faço o que acho certo. E, Tomoyo me contou como foi o encontro. Que bom que você fez isso.

- É mesmo. Eu acho que vou à faculdade ver a Tomoyo e talvez convidá-la para dar uma volta comigo durante o período do almoço. Vai que dou sorte e encontro também o Shaoran e o Yamazaki por lá.

- E se você os encontrar, diga que eu mandei lembranças.

- Está bem. Bom, vamos voltar ao serviço detetive Liqueur.

- Claro que vamos, detetive Black.

Tales saiu da sala e deixou Paloma a trabalhar. "Será que estou enganada? Pode ser que o Tales esteja certo no ponto de eu estar me precipitando demais". Pensou Paloma. "Bem, acho que só uma pessoa poderá me ajudar, e essa pessoa sou eu mesma". Nesse momento, Paloma ligou para um serviço de envio de mensagens. Em sete minutos, um mensageiro aparece e pergunta:

- Foi daqui que me requisitaram?

- Sim foi.- responde Paloma.- Preciso dos seus serviços, Eikbar.  

- E o que você quer, minha líder?

- Já que você é um mensageiro, peço que me envie uma mensagem para o líder dos Dragões Azuis, Mikael McQuinn. Diga que eu desejo falar com ele hoje à noite na zona central. Se ele perguntar aonde e que horas, diga a ele me encontrar às sete horas da noite, no parque central em frente à fonte. Você pode fazer isso?

- Claro que posso. Em uma hora e meia eu trarei a resposta dele.

- Obrigada Eikbar. Vá agora, não temos tempo a perder.

- Certo.

Eikbar saiu correndo e deixou Paloma trabalhando. 

Uma hora depois, no Quartel General dos Dragões Azuis...

Mikael estava sentado numa cadeira vendo a paisagem, quando o mensageiro Eikbar entra correndo. Mikael pergunta:

- O que foi mensageiro? 

- Sr. Mikael McQuinn, a líder da Fênix Negra, Mia Jaelish, lhe mandou um aviso. Ela deseja falar com o senhor esta noite, na zona central.

- O que ela quer conversar comigo numa zona neutra?

- Ela diz que tem uma proposta para lhe fazer.

Mikael levanta-se da cadeira e diz:

- Diga-me, aonde Mia quer que eu a encontre?

- No parque central, em frente à fonte.

- E a que horas eu devo estar lá?

- Ela disse que o senhor deve lá as 19:00 em ponto. O que eu devo responder nessa mensagem? Devo rejeitar?

- Não.- responde Mikael, rispidamente.- Avise a Mia que eu estarei lá no local e hora marcados. 

"Mesmo porque eu quero conhecê-la pessoalmente e também fazer uma proposta para ela. Apesar de tudo, não consigo odiar Mia, e sei que ela parece também não me odiar tanto quanto eu pensava". Pensou Mikael. O mensageiro saiu correndo e deixou Mikael sozinho. Tales viu o mensageiro sair e foi até a sala de Mikael. Lá ele perguntou:

- Por que o mensageiro saiu tão rápido da sua sala, mestre?

- Recebi uma mensagem de Mia Jaelish e pedi para que ele mandasse meu compromisso de comparecimento.

Tales estremece e pergunta:

- Mia Jaelish? Ela não é a líder da Fênix Negra?

- Sim, ela é Tales. Por que está tremendo?

- Não vá mestre. Pode ser uma emboscada, uma armadilha.

- Tales, meu amigo Tales, não se preocupe tanto. Ela tem algo muito importante para me dizer e ela sabe muito bem que não caio tão fácil em emboscadas. Tanto Mia quanto eu, temos um código de honra que por nada nós abandonaríamos. Eu devo ir.    

- Então me deixe que te acompanhe mestre. 

- Não. Continue na polícia de olho nessa detetive que está investigando o caso dos assassinatos. Eu não quero que a perca de vista por nada Tales, pois ela poderá vir a ser muito útil no futuro.

"Você não sabe o quanto ela vai ser útil, Mikael". Pensou Tales, antes de sair do quartel e deixar Mikael novamente sozinho.

Meia hora depois...

Eikbar novamente entra correndo na sala de Paloma, dizendo:

- Ele aceitou Paloma. Ele vai estar lá.

- É uma ótima notícia Eikbar. Obrigada por novamente prestar os seus serviços pra mim.

- Não se preocupe, mestra Paloma, eu assim como Yamazaki e Anita ficamos felizes em simplesmente saber que somos de alguma utilidade a você.

- Pois eu devo agradecer sempre a vocês. Se não fosse por pessoas como você, eu não estaria onde eu estou.

- Que isso. Você está me deixando envergonhado. Eu vou falar com Yamazaki sobre o que aconteceu.

- Isso é uma boa idéia. E, se você puder, avise ao Yamazaki para ele contar o que aconteceu para eles. Não se preocupe, Yamazaki sabe de quem eu estou falando. Mais uma vez, muito obrigada.

- Não há de que. Até outra hora, se eu conseguir. 

- Até.

Eikbar saiu da sala. Paloma olhara no relógio, eram duas horas da tarde. "Cinco horas, somente cinco horas separam minha aliança com Mikael McQuinn e os Dragões Azuis". Pensou Paloma, que, quatro horas depois, saiu da delegacia em direção ao local onde ela marcara o seu encontro com Mikael.   

Naquela noite...

Mikael chegara no local marcado indicado por Mia. Ele estranhara a demora de Mia, quando pergunta em voz alta, parecendo falar com alguém estava por ali:

- Onde você está Mia?

- Eu estou bem atrás de você.- responde uma voz.

Mikael se virou e viu Paloma parada na sua frente. Mikael tomou um verdadeiro susto ao ver a misteriosa líder da Fênix Negra ali parada, na sua frente.

- Quem é você?- pergunta Mikael.

- Você não se lembra de mim?- respondeu Paloma.- Você não do meu rosto em algum lugar da sua mente?

- Eu lembro muito vagamente do seu rosto.

Mikael olhou atentamente para o rosto de Paloma, quando exclama com surpresa:

- Mas esses olhos quase transparentes e essa mecha acaju caindo no meio do rosto, mas é claro, como eu não fui perceber isso antes. Você era a garota que chorava perto dos corpos de Caio e Alexsia?

- Exatamente Mikael. 

- Eu não acredito. Então você é a Paloma?

- Sim, eu sou Paloma.

- Alexsia e Caio falavam muito de você. Alexsia me contou tantas coisas boas sobre você e até me fez prometer que se um dia eu e você fossemos inimigos que eu não iria tocar em você e nem tentar matá-la, mas acho que quebrei a minha promessa. 

- Não, não quebrou. Somos rivais, é verdade, mas somos acima de tudo pessoas que cumprem suas promessas. Ela e Caio me fizeram jurar na hora da morte deles que eu jamais iria pensar que você foi o causador da morte deles.

- Então eles achavam que ambos iríamos fazer algo, por isso nos fizeram prometer que não nos tornaríamos inimigos. 

- É. Mas, Mikael, me responda essa pergunta, sei que prometi para eles não fazer essa pergunta, mas eu tenho que faze-la para finalmente me livrar dessa tormenta.

- Então faça essa pergunta. Se for para te livrar de um peso na vida, eu a responderei com prazer.

Paloma engoliu em seco e pergunta:

- Foi você que mandou matar eles dois?

- Não Paloma, não fui eu. Eu tinha desafiado Caio para um duelo, mas nunca eu o mataria. Eu nunca teria a coragem o suficiente para faze-lo. 

- Mas você tinha ciúmes deles?

- Eu tinha sim mas, pense bem Paloma, eu tenho um código de honra que cumpro com rigor e se eu tivesse mandado matar os dois, eu lhe pergunto por que tanto eu quanto você atiramos o cara que matou eles?

- Essa seria uma boa pergunta para se fazer. E apenas reforça a minha suspeita sobre o assassino.

- Você sabe quem matou aqueles jovens?

- Sim, e ele também encomendou a morte de Alexsia, Caio e Touya.

Mikael olhou para Paloma. Ela disse que alguém havia encomendado a mortes dos três ou será que ele não ouviu direito. Mikael pergunta:

- Será que eu ouvi bem, você disse realmente que encomendaram a morte deles?

- Você ouviu muito bem Mikael, encomendaram a morte deles. Eu sei quem foi e acho que sei o motivo.- responde Paloma.

- E quem foi?

- O nome Sylvan Denver te faz lembrar algo? 

- Me faz lembrar sim. Ele era um dos membros mais fieis dos Dragões Azuis, mas eu me lembro que ele não gostava de Caio. 

- E era um ódio reciproco, se você se lembra bem. Caio não gostava de Sylvan tanto quanto Sylvan não gostava de Caio. 

- E por que ele mataria Alexsia e Touya? 

- Você ainda não se tocou não Mikael. Quem eram as pessoas mais importantes para Caio?

- Alexsia, Touya, você, eu, uma moça chamada Kaho e o primo dele, Yukito. 

- Eu só o conheci por causa de Alexsia e ele não ia muito com a minha cara, se você se lembra disso. E Sylvan sabe muito bem disso. 

- Ele já matou dois. Faltam três, mas ele já matou Caio. Por que mataria o resto de nós?

Paloma virou-se para a fonte, que, naquela hora, estava banhada pela Lua e com um tom calmo, responde:

- Ele não quer que sobre mais nada que o faça lembrar de Caio. E além disso, ele sempre cobiçou o seu posto e o posto de Caio na gangue. Sempre desconfiei que ele queria derruba-lo de alguma forma, mas não pensei que seria assim. 

- Mas ele a persegue também, Paloma.

- Errado, ele persegue Mia e não eu.

- Por que ele também a persegue?

- Tenho meus motivos, e Sylvan sabe muito bem quais são eles.

Paloma avançou alguns passos junto com Mikael em direção a fonte.

- Aqui nesta fonte, nossa aliança está decretada.- diz Paloma.- A partir desse momento, os Dragões Azuis e a Fênix Negra se unirão para acabar com o inimigo. Está de acordo com isso?

- Perfeitamente. A nossa aliança está decretada.- diz Mikael.- Agora, as nossas gangues serão como irmãs, um pronta para defender a outra.

Enquanto isso acontecia…

Tales procurava Paloma, sem saber que ela estava com Mikael. Ele acabara de terminar sua pesquisa com base em seus pressentimentos, e acabou descobrindo que ele estava certo, Paloma havia mesmo se enganado. Ele descobriu que o assassino na verdade se chamava Orpheu Galegari, e que Sylvan empenhara uma grande busca por ele, mas que acabou em uma tragédia, onde Sylvan ficara gravemente ferido. Ele descobriu também que a tentativa de Sylvan não totalmente em vão, na luta ele conseguira matar um dos comandantes e prender outros dois, só sobrando apenas o próprio Orpheu. Tales se lembrava muito bem de Sylvan, das feições jovens que ele tinha quando Tales o conheceu. Não era pra menos, Sylvan tinha 16 anos, ele apenas 13. Os dois eram duas crianças, que Mikael, acolheu gentilmente. O próprio Mikael não era tão velho assim, ele tinha apenas 19 anos, mas era forte e sábio. Sylvan detestava Caio, mas, próximo dele e de Mikael, Sylvan tentava ser amistoso com Caio e vice-versa. "Eu não acreditava mesmo que Sylvan era o assassino.". Pensou Tales. "Acho que no fundo, no fundo, Paloma também não acredita nisso. Ah como eu gostaria de contar logo isso pra você.". Mas Tales havia ouvido barulhos atrás dele. Tales olhava para todos os lados até que… algo acerta a sua cabeça. Orpheu havia acertado Tales com um bastão. O rapaz caiu no chão, desacordado.

- Finalmente eu tenho a isca para pegar Mikael e Mia.- diz ele, olhando o corpo de Tales, ali caído. 

Ele assobiou e quatro homens pegaram o corpo de Tales, o levando para o seu esconderijo.

Nesse mesmo momento...

Gabriel e Yamazaki chegaram correndo onde Mikael e Paloma estavam a conversar.

- O que foi Gabriel?- pergunta Mikael.

- Mikael, alguém pegou Tales. Algum desgraçado pegou Tales.

- Tarde demais.- diz Paloma.- De qualquer jeito, teremos que ir até lá.

- Mas pode ser que seja uma armadilha mestra.- diz Yamazaki.

- E é uma armadilha Yamazaki, mas temos que nos preocupar mais com Tales. Prepare o pessoal da Fênix Negra para essa missão.

- E o pessoal dos Dragões Azuis também.

- Sim.- responde Gabriel.- Eu avisarei o resto dos Dragões Azuis.

- Eu também entendi perfeitamente.- diz Yamazaki.- Avisarei ao restante da Fênix Negra. 

Gabriel e Yamazaki correram para avisar aos demais integrantes das duas gangues. Paloma estava parada, observando o horizonte negro, quando diz para Mikael:

- Nós não temos escolha, adiamos até demais nosso encontro com o nosso inimigo e está mais do que na hora de terminarmos tudo o que começamos. 

Mikael concordou com um gesto e completa a fala de Paloma:

- A hora da vingança se aproxima, minha amiga.

Enquanto isso, no esconderijo de Orpheu…

Tales começara a recobrar os sentidos.

- Onde eu estou?

- Você está no meu esconderijo secreto, Sr. Black.- diz Orpheu, aparecendo na frente de Tales com um livro na não.- Eu sou Orpheu Galegari e você é minha isca.

- Isca?! Acho que não entendi o que você disse?

- Você é a minha isca para trazer os líderes das gangues Fênix Negra e Dragões Azuis.

- E você acha que eles vão cair num logro tão antigo como esse?

- Ele já caíram, meu amigo.

- Pois eu duvido muito.

- Você ainda duvida?

Orpheu arremessou o livro longe e diz:

- Mia Jaelish e Mikael McQuinn, em pouco tempo vocês dois não vão mais viver e finalmente os Dragões Azuis e a Fênix Negra se curvarão perante mim. E eu, Orpheu Galegari, finalmente serei o líder das principais gangues de Tomoeda e começarei o meu reinado de terror. 

Ele virou-se para a cadeira onde Tales estava e diz para ele:

- E você vai me ajudar a fazer isso.

- Nunca, seu traidor. Nunca eu te ajudarei a derrubar Mia, muito menos Mikael.

Orpheu deu um sorriso irônico para Tales e diz, apertando a jugular dele:

- Veremos se você não vai cooperar.

Tales estava sentindo dores horríveis na garganta, mas não recuava de jeito nenhum. "Não vou deixá-lo derrubar Mikael e Mia, apesar de não ser muito chegado a ela. Prefiro mil vezes ela no comando da Fênix Negra do que Orpheu." Pensou Tales, sentindo cada vez mais a garganta comprimir. Orpheu parecia gostar de faze-lo sofrer, deixá-lo sem condições para uma reação. Um rapaz entrou correndo e grita:

- Eles estão vindo. Os Dragões Azuis e a Fênix Negra estão se unindo para virem para cá.

- Que bom. Finalmente eu posso fazer o que estou planejando há muito tempo.

- E o que seria isso?- pergunta Tales, em um tom curioso.

- Acabar com as duas únicas pessoas que ainda não aceitam que eu sou o mais poderoso dessa cidade. Mikael McQuinn, tolo assassino, foi sempre ajudado pela sorte. Mia Jaelish, essa forasteira nunca devia ter posto o pé em Tomoeda. Essa cidade é minha por direito, detetive Tales Black, e você sabe bem disso.

Tales acabou rindo das palavras de Orpheu.

- Nunca pensei que poderia ouvir algo tão engraçado quanto o que você disse, Orpheu Galegari.- diz Tales, que mesmo estando preso e em desvantagem, está mais sério e mais forte do que Orpheu pensava.- Se você tivesse força e coragem o suficiente para desafiar Mikael e Mia para um duelo, seria o mais certo. Se você fosse forte como diz, não precisaria nem fazer isso, já teria os derrotado. Mas, como você é um covarde, acaba usando da trapaça para trazer os dois até aqui, para serem mortos pelos seus capangas.

- Você me surpreende a cada instante que passa, Tales.- diz Orpheu, surpreso com a direta de Tales.- Injetem o líquido.- sorri e termina.- Tenha bons sonhos antes da sua morte. 

Tales sente sua visão escurecer rapidamente quando ele acaba caindo de sono. Orpheu começou a rir, e saiu da sala. A luz dos candelabros iluminava toscamente a sala, quando um vulto se aproximou da cadeira onde Tales estava amarrado. A luz era fraca, mas conseguiu mostrar o rosto do rapaz. Mas como? O rapaz na realidade era nada mais, nada menos do que Sylvan Denver. Ele observou o rapaz inconsciente e tocou delicadamente na face de Tales, como se o acariciasse. 

- Tales, finalmente eu o achei.- diz ele para si mesmo, num misto de alívio e felicidade.- Que bom que eu te encontrei. Eu jamais iria me perdoar se eu chegasse tarde demais para te salvar. Mas, acho que esse não é o caso.- sorri e retira uma faca do sobretudo.- Está na hora de te tirar daqui.

Com a faca nas mãos, Sylvan começa a cortar as cordas que prendiam Tales de maneira rápida e violenta. Em pouco instantes, todas as cordas estão no chão. Sylvan percebe que Tales fora sedado, então, com uma rapidez extrema, saiu, carreando Tales nos ombros.  

Vinte minutos depois...

Sylvan acabara de chegar no início de um grande túnel junto com Tales, que ainda estava inconsciente, fora colocado numa posição confortável, para evitar todo o tipo de choque que pudesse o deixar mais tempo inconsciente. Sylvan se sentou ao lado de tales, e enquanto ele descansava, embebia com álcool um pedaço de tecido. Ele o colocou próximo do nariz de Tales, que já começava a se mexer. Quando Tales cheirou o pano, despertou rapidamente. Sylvan fez um gesto para que Tales descansasse. Sylvan pergunta quando Tales abre os olhos:

- Você está bem?

Fim do 5º capítulo

Bom, o que vocês acharam dessa pequena reviravolta? Quem diria que a Paloma daria um fora desses? (Mas ela é humana e pode acabar errando de vez em quando). É como dizem, "errar é humano". Pessoal, agora é a vez de vocês. Digam o que acharam desse quinto capítulo. Podem ser sinceros, eu agüento muito bem a bucha, mesmo se não você não concordar comigo, ou vice e versa. E para os que acompanham a série, esse é o penúltimo capítulo. Talvez esse capítulo demore um pouco (Como todos os capítulos dessa série demoraram), mas tenham paciência. Obrigada a todos, e tomem cuidado com suas almas.  


	6. O acerto de contas

Saudações a todos. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, que é o último capítulo. Este capítulo será mais longo do que os outros, então, tenham um pouco de paciência e leiam, pois acho que vão gostar, pois agora é que a história chega no seu desfecho. Obrigada, e que tenham um bom entretenimento. 

O acerto de contas 

Por Soul Hunter

Tales se surpreendeu ao ver que Sylvan estava ali, calmamente sentado do seu lado. E Tales ficou ainda mais surpreso quando viu que ele havia desamarrado as cordas que o prendiam e que e que o carregou até apoiá-lo na parede do túnel. 

- Sylvan, é você mesmo?- diz Tales. 

- Claro que sou eu Tales. Por acaso eu teria motivo pra não ser?

- Pode ser. É que você era a última pessoa que eu pensava ver depois de despertar desse sono. 

- Eu o compreendo. Fiquei tanto tempo sumido, que muitos pensaram que eu havia morrido. 

- Você me salvou?- pergunta Tales, ainda não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

- Lógico que eu te salvei, Tales.- responde Sylvan.- Afinal, colegas de gangue servem pra isso. Agora, venha comigo, nós não temos muito tempo.

- Vamos nessa.

Tales se levantou e começou a andar ao lado de Sylvan. Ele reparou o quanto o tempo mudara seu amigo. Sylvan tinha olhos cor de cristal, assim como Paloma, mas estes eram mais frios e cruéis, o que dava um certo medo para a pessoa que os olhava, porém, eles eram ocultos na maioria das vezes pelos cabelos ruivos. Era alto e magro, tinha uma pele muito branca, quase num tom pálido. Era muito silencioso e altamente controlado. Tales lembrava com exatidão do tempo em que Sylvan era um agente a mando dos Dragões Azuis para certificar que seus membros seguiam as regras determinadas. Sylvan era um profissional no que fazia, mesmo tendo apenas 16 anos quando estava na gangue. Sylvan também reparou na mudança de Tales. Tales era apenas uma criança quando entrou para os Dragões Azuis, tinha 13 anos quando conheceu Mikael, Caio e Sylvan. Foi separado cedo dos dois irmãos, e criado por um tio muito cruel. Ele cresceu isolado das outras crianças, recluso em seus próprios problemas. Aos 13 anos, fugiu da casa do tio e durante a fuga, foi testemunha de um juramento de fidelidade da gangue Dragões Azuis. Sendo notado por Sylvan e Caio, que avisaram a Mikael do "intruso", Tales conheceu o grupo mais temido de Tomoeda, e para eles contou o motivo de estar lá. Estava fugindo e acabou se perdendo. Mikael e Sylvan se compadeceram dele e prometeram ajuda-lo a achar os irmãos. Mikael o convidou a fazer parte do grupo. Como Tales não tinha para onde ir, ele aceitou o convite. Foi aí que toda a história começou, Tales aprendeu com Sylvan e Caio tudo o que ele precisava saber para ser da gangue. Apesar da amizade que tinha com Caio, Tales sempre ficava com Sylvan, a quem devotava um respeito profundo. Mikael conversava com Sylvan, e este o dizia que Tales seria um grande agente. Anos depois, Caio havia morrido e Sylvan sumira misteriosamente. Mikael só tinha a Tales para ajuda-lo a comandar a gangue. Foi assim que Tales entrou na polícia de Tomoeda e conheceu seus novos amigos.

- Faz tempo… - diz Tales.

- E como faz.- responde Sylvan sorrindo.- Nove anos podem mudar muitas coisas Tales… podem mudar a vida de todos as pessoas que conhecemos ou pensamos conhecer. Faz desgraças acontecerem…

- Mas também faz milagres acontecerem. E fazem enganos serem sanados.- explica Tales, sorrindo.- Você deve estar se perguntando o que raios que eu estou falando, mas eu vou dizer. Eu e alguns colegas da polícia nos enganamos. Acabamos achando que você era o assassino em vez de Orpheu. Desculpe-me.

- Que isso Tales, você não precisa se desculpar, você não estava errado. Você achava que eles é que estavam errados. Eu fiquei te seguindo essa tarde, desde que você saiu do quartel dos Dragões Azuis. 

- Como é que é? Você ficou me seguindo?

- É Tales, fiquei. Senti que você estava estranho demais, por isso eu comecei a ir atrás de você. Foi assim que eu pude te salvar do cativeiro de Orpheu.

Tales sorriu envergonhado.

- Eu vivo me metendo em encrencas, desde do início.

- Não diga bobagens Tales, sabe bem que isso não é verdade.- Sylvan sorriu, pegando Tales de surpresa.- Sabe que nunca se meteu em encrenca, isso é apenas o risco de trabalhar junto com os Dragões Azuis. Agora, vamos andando, pois tempo é o que a gente tem de menos.

- Vamos sim.- respondeu Tales sério, se levantando num único salto.- Vamos encontrar os outros e prepararmos nosso contra-golpe para Orpheu.

- Bem ao estilo da ofensa, agente Tales.

Tales olhou para o túnel e diz, numa voz tão fria que faria qualquer um de seus inimigos tremer:

- A vingança é um prato que deve ser servido frio, para que o seu gosto se torne mais presente. Então, vamos logo, a vingança deve ser fria, não congelada.

- Eu entendo. Vamos estão.- responde Sylvan, e ambos começaram a correr pelo túnel.

Enquanto isso...

Gabriel e Yamazaki chegaram na porta do quartel da Fênix Negra. Anita observava ambos se aproximarem, e pergunta:

- O que houve?

- Paloma quer que a gente vá até o parque, raptaram Tales, um policial que é dos Dragões Azuis.- responde Yamazaki.

- Como assim? Não me digam que é aquele menino, Tales Black, que vive conversando com ela?

- Sim, é ele mesmo. Precisamos de ajuda.- diz Gabriel.

Anita olhou desconfiada para Gabriel, e depois observou Yamazaki, perguntando a ele:

- Devemos ajuda-lo?

- Sim Anita, devemos ajuda-lo.- responde Yamazaki.- Além do mais nós somos aliados. Paloma e Mikael se aliaram, para resolver o caso dos assassinatos.

- Entendo.- diz Anita.- Então, deixe-me chamar os outros. Estão aqui dentro.

- Venha Gabriel.- diz Yamazaki.- Vamos entrar.

Os três entram na casa. Anita condizia os dois jovens pela casa, até chegarem no grande salão. Anita diz:

- Olha só o que temos aqui pessoal. E, eles trouxeram notícias não muito boas.

Yamazaki explicou ao grupo toda a história, desde a aliança dos Dragões Azuis e da Fênix Negra até o seqüestro de Tales. Nessa parte, Tomoyo ficou pálida, e levantou-se num pulo, com os olhos brilhando como fogo.

- Eu entendi tudo, querem que a gente vá atrás dele. E o que estamos fazendo aqui parados?  

- Acalme-se Tomoyo.- diz Shaoran.- Temos que nos acalmar. Se estivermos desequilibrados emocionalmente, o inimigo achará uma brecha para atacar, entende o que digo? Primeiro, nós vamos até onde Paloma e Mikael nos esperam, e lá nós decidiremos o que fazer.

- Certo, mas, não é bom que todos vão.- comenta Anita.- Seria uma falha imperdoável.

- Exatamente.- responde Eikbar sombrio.- Não só seria uma falha imperdoável, como uma tremenda mão na roda de nosso inimigo.- ele fica um pouco sério.- Se todos forem e ele conseguir escapar, vai ser muito mais fácil a fuga, se é que você me entendem. Por precaução, deixe pessoas apostas nas vigias, e leve poucas pessoas. Poucas, porém confiáveis. Essa seria a melhor alternativa que nós temos disponível. 

- Eu sei disso, por isso só irão alguns.- diz Yamazaki.

- Acho que já até estão definidas as pessoas que irão.- responde Eikbar.- Serão as nove pessoas que estão aqui.

- Você enlouqueceu Eikbar? 

- Não, eu só disse a verdade Yamazaki, ninguém aqui vai querer estar de fora dessa caçada.

- Infelizmente Yamazaki, Eikbar está certo. Ninguém aqui vai querer ficar.- diz Anita.- Não depois de tudo que foi dito aqui.

- Não nesse momento, com a vida de Tales em jogo.- comenta Yukito.- Podem dizer o que quiser, mas nós vamos, nem que sejamos acorrentados.

- Eu não gostaria que todos fossem. Essa missão pode ser a nossa última, e espero que vocês não entendam que eu esteja sendo pessimista, mas, se o nosso inimigo for quem eu estou pensando, a nossa missão será a mais difícil que teremos.- responde Yamazaki sério.

- Pode até ser a última missão e ser a mais difícil, mas nós vamos enfrentar o que for para ajudar.- explica Kaho.- Sei que se preocupa conosco, mas nós temos que correr o risco.

- E... mesmo que algum de nós pereça durante essa missão, essa morte não será em vão.- diz Tomoyo.

Yamazaki sorriu a ouvir essas palavras. Ele se lembrou das missões que ele aceitava antes do afastamento de Paloma. "Eles são como eu, nunca desistem, nem quando a morte se interpõe no caminho deles." Pensou Yamazaki. "Eu também sou assim, então, se a morte nos espera, iremos até ela de cabeça erguida."

- E o que decidiu?

- Vamos todos.- respondem Yamazaki.- Caminharemos juntos, meus amigos.

- Então, o que estamos esperando?- pergunta Eikbar, pegando algumas malas.- Vamos logo, pois eles nos aguardam, e pelo o que sei, o tempo corre contra a gente.

- Vamos nessa.- responde Gabriel.

Todos prepararam suas reservas e saíram em direção ao parque onde encontrariam Paloma e Mikael.

De volta ao túnel...

Tales e Sylvan continuavam percorrendo o túnel, ou melhor dizendo, o labirinto de túneis que existiam no local. Como eles puderam perceber, era um intrincado de túneis muito bem escavados que tanto poderia ser uma rota de fuga, como uma perigosa armadilha que podia dar um ponto final na vida da pessoa que se distraísse durante um segundo. Apesar de andarem com extrema cautela, coisa que todos os membros dos Dragões Azuis sabiam e deviam muito bem fazer, Tales e Sylvan conversavam pelo caminho. Tales pergunta:

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro que pode Tales.

- Você e Caio nunca se deram bem, certo?

- Realmente.

- Mas, por que você e ele tentavam ser amistosos do lado de Mikael? 

- Mikael nos acolheu e nos ensinou muitas coisas. Foi ele quem nos ensinou a sobreviver nas ruas, e sobreviver às gangues que podiam acabar com a gente. Ele é mais do que um líder, é um irmão e um tutor. Mas, para dizer a verdade Tales, o motivo que fez com que eu e Caio passássemos por cima de todos os problemas que tínhamos um com o outro foi por causa de outra coisa.

- E foi por causa do quê? 

- Tem certeza que você quer saber tal motivo? Eu não sei qual será a sua reação ao saber disso.

- Conta logo Sylvan. Você sabe muito bem que eu sou muito curioso. Pode contar, eu agüento a bucha.

- Agüenta mesmo? Eu não sei não Tales, o choque pode ser bem forte.

- Fala logo. Assim você me deixa além de curioso, preocupado. Eu já disse que eu agüento o choque.

- Já que você insiste tanto, eu vou lhe contar.- diz Sylvan.- O motivo para que eu e Caio passássemos por cima de todos os problemas e rivalidades que nós tínhamos um pelo outro, foi por causa um uma única pessoa Tales, e essa pessoa não ninguém mais do que você mesmo. 

Tales ficou mais branco do que uma fina folha de papel. Ele nunca pensou que alguém fizesse isso. Nunca ninguém, além de Paloma, Tomoyo e Mikael passaram por cima de várias diferenças para o ajudar.

- Por causa de mim?- pergunta Tales, assustado. 

- Sim, foi por causa. Eu e Caio sempre gostamos de você, desde que você entrou na gangue, quando você tinha apenas seus alegres 13 anos. Foi dois dias depois de eu ter um dos dias mais felizes e mais tristes da minha vida. Se não fosse você, eu iria jogar tudo pro alto e sairia mundo afora como um doido a procurar o único laço que tenho com a realidade. 

- Que bom que você não fez isso.- diz Tales.- Senão estaria entregue as trevas da sua alma e talvez nem mesmo a gente teria resgatado você.

- Realmente, você está certo. Eu não estaria aqui, e as coisas poderiam tomar um rumo totalmente inesperado.

- Eu já não sei se tomariam o mesmo rumo do atual ou o sangue seria mais intenso no novo rumo. Minhas certezas não são absolutas, mas sombrias e sem destino certo.

- Tales... eu vou te dizer uma coisa. Eu não tenho certeza de nada. Aprendi que nunca se pode ter certeza absoluta de qualquer coisa que faça ou acontece, pois até as coisas mais certas podem mudar de uma hora para outra.- comenta Sylvan.- Mas... para toda regra existe sempre uma exceção, e de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, Caio iria gostar muito de vê-lo se estivesse vivo.

Tales sorriu como há muito tempo não fazia e surpreendeu Sylvan, dizendo:

- Agradeço pelo elogio mas creio que não temos tempo a perder.

- E mesmo.- responde Sylvan.- Vamos nessa.

E continuaram a andar dentro do túnel, rápida e silenciosamente, pois o inimigo logo daria a falta do refém. E a esperança deles era que ele só se desse conta do fato quando ambos estivessem bem longe do alcance de seu bote.

Enquanto isso…

Paloma estava sentada na fonte e Mikael estava ao seu lado quando viram Gabriel e Yamazaki voltando. Mas, a reação de ambos foi totalmente diferente. Mikael olhou confuso para o grupo e Paloma sorriu, aliviada com a situação. "Eles não deixaram muitos virem, mas devo admitir que eles sabem o que fazem, até mesmo quando eles não cumprem o que lhes és pedido." Pensou. "O tempo é curto, e nós temos muito o que fazer, mas... eu confio neles e sei que vamos conseguir, nem que custe a vida de alguém, o que espero que não aconteça."

- Só nove pessoas?- diz Mikael confuso.- Por que isso pessoal?

- Vocês não me enganam em nada. Já era previsível que vocês iriam fazer isso e parece que eu acertei nas minhas previsões.- sorri Paloma.- Bom, agora vamos. O tempo é escasso. E a vida de Tales depende unicamente de nosso plano.

- Como assim?

- Eu sabia que não viriam todos, pois eu mesma lhes disse para as vezes não confiar nem em suas próprias sombras. Sei o que vocês pensaram, e foi o correto, pelo menos para a gente.- explica Paloma.- Porque para o lugar onde vamos é o único lugar em toda Tomoeda onde eu suspeito que Tales pode estar.

O único lugar que Paloma tinha a certeza absoluta de que Tales estaria escondido, era no galpão abandonado da Rua Primavera. Aquele local era o único onde os seqüestradores levavam suas vítimas, e era o último lugar onde a polícia procuraria um seqüestrado ou um cadáver e Paloma tinha a plena consciência desse fato. "Se eu fosse uma seqüestradora e seqüestrasse alguém, essa seria a minha primeira alternativa de esconderijo." Pensou Paloma friamente. "Mas, eles não entendem o que ocorreu aqui antes de se tornar o melhor abrigo para os criminosos. A verdade é que não são muitos que sabem disso." 

- E qual é o lugar para onde você acha que Tales foi levado?- pergunta Mikael, quebrando a concentração de Paloma.

Paloma não respondeu. Ao contrário, pegou uma caneta e uma folha de papel e começou a escrever algumas linhas silenciosamente. Depois de ter anotado tudo, dobrou o papel e o entregou a Mikael, dizendo:

- Tome Mikael, é esse o endereço em que você deve ir. Lá é o local.

- Certo Paloma.- responde Mikael, abrindo o papel e lendo o conteúdo do mesmo.- Mas... você tem certeza que é nesse local mesmo?

- Certeza absoluta, meu amigo. E você sabe tão bem quanto eu o motivo de ser aquele local.

- É... pela grande chacina. Mas que coisa.

Ambos se calaram e olharam para direções opostas, pensando nas últimas palavras. Não havia uma pessoa em Tomoeda que não soubesse a história da grande chacina e do galpão abandonado da Rua Primavera. Antes de tudo acontecer, uma grande fábrica que funcionava no mesmo local onde hoje era o galpão abandonado. Mas, há cinco anos, houve uma grande chacina que das 31 pessoas que estavam no local, morreram 27 pessoas na hora e um morreu ao chegar a um hospital. No ponto de vista de Paloma, aquilo mais parecia ter sido um massacre do que uma chacina. Mesmo se fazendo uma missa pelas almas das pessoas mortas naquele lugar, ninguém ousou entrar lá dentro sozinho de novo, pois o ambiente havia se tornado macabro demais para uma pessoa suportar. Paloma foi apenas poucas vezes sozinha no local, e sempre falava que o ar era muito pesado e sempre podia se ouvir gritos e gemidos de desespero das pessoas que morreram lá. Os três sobreviventes, Paloma, Anita, e um rapaz chamado Daniel, por sorte se salvaram quando entraram debaixo de uma mesa. Porém, Paloma não teve tanta sorte quanto os outros.

- Mas lá é um lugar muito perigoso.- diz Gabriel.- Depois daquela chacina, não é fácil entrar lá.

- A pessoa que quiser entrar lá sozinha tem que ter uma mente forte e teria que saber muito bem o que faz.- responde Anita.- Mas, você não sabe o que sentimos naquele lugar Gabriel.

- Isso seria como enfrentar seus medos de frente, não é Anita? - diz Tomoyo.- Pelo menos foi isso que eu entendi. 

- Sim, seria isso Tomoyo.

- Anita, a porta da morte sempre está aberta para todos, pois como mortais, um dia conheceremos a morte em pessoa.- explica Shaoran.- O que você tem é um trauma daquele local, pois lá você quase perdeu a vida. 

- Tem razão no que diz. Mas não é só isso.- respondeu Anita.

- Sabemos que não é só isso que lhe aflige, Anita.- diz Paloma.- Mas agora, nós temos que ir. Gastamos muito tempo aqui.

- Sim. Então, vamos até o galpão da Rua Primavera.- diz Mikael.- Enquanto vocês estiveram fora, eu e Paloma planejamos o resgate de Tales. Então, eu tentarei resumir o plano para vocês.

- Explique para eles Mikael. Bom gente, eu vou indo na frente.- decide Paloma.- Vou ver se acho alguma pista.

- Paloma...- diz Eikbar.

- O que foi?- pergunta Paloma.

- Tome cuidado.- responde Eikbar.- Nunca se sabe o que você vai encontrar por aí.

- Não se preocupe Eikbar, eu tomarei.- diz Paloma.- Bom, eu vou nessa. Encontro vocês aqui.

- Vá com cuidado.- recomenda Mikael.

Mikael então começou a explicar o plano que havia arquitetado com Paloma. O plano seria constituído de um ataque surpresa e um resgate rápido. Teriam que ser muito rápidos para executar o plano com perfeição e sem causar suspeitas. Mas, será que eles iriam conseguir realizar esse plano sem nenhum imprevisto? Isso ninguém podia saber ao certo.

Voltando ao túnel…

Sylvan caminhava decidido pela túnel. Tales não estava muito atrás dele, estavam quase que lado a lado. No começo, seguiram quietos, mas, depois de algum tempo, ambos voltaram a conversar.

- Sylvan…

- O que foi Tales?

- Será que eu posso fazer uma pergunta para você?

- Claro que pode. Diga-me, o que você quer me perguntar.

- E o que você pretende fazer agora, além de capturar Orpheu?

- Eu?- pergunta Sylvan.- Eu pretendo descobrir quem foi o assassino dos meus pais, que me impossibilitou de ver a minha irmã mais velha, Paloma. Eu quero encontra-la novamente. E também quero encontrar meu outro irmão, que eu nem cheguei a conhecer.

- Quem diria que você tinha um propósito tão nobre quanto esse?- sorri Tales

- Por favor, maneire nas palavras por enquanto.- diz Sylvan, em voz baixa.- Orpheu não deve saber que você escapou.

"Ele ainda se lembra de Paloma." Pensou Tales. "O desejo dele é apenas rever os irmãos, que o destino fez questão de separar dele. Agora eu finalmente entendo a amargura dela."

- Ela também quer te encontrar Sylvan.- diz Tales.

- Paloma quer me encontrar?- pergunta Sylvan.- Diga-me Tales, como você sabe disso? 

- É muito simples Sylvan, Paloma trabalha comigo na delegacia de Tomoeda. Ela está deprimida, você tem que ver. É uma cena desanimadora.

- Como ela está?

- Paloma está bem. Ela mora junto com a minha namorada, que tem um tumor no cérebro. Paloma tem dois propósitos na vida dela, um é te encontrar e não ter nada para impedir, o outro é ver Tomoyo livre desse tumor.

- Quem diria que você está ficando mais informado do que eu Tales.

- Que isso Sylvan, eu só tenho minhas fontes na polícia.- sorri Tales.- São poucas, mas bastante confiáveis.

- Você está aprendendo muito Tales, e isso me deixa muito satisfeito. Quando o vimos pela primeira vez, eu e Mikael fizemos uma promessa, faríamos que você aprendesse tudo sobre as gangues, para que você soubesse sempre como se defender deles. Acho que uma coisa está bastante clara para mim Tales, além do treinamento dos Dragões Azuis, Paloma e seus amigos da polícia o ensinam muitas coisas que talvez você não aprenderia numa gangue.- comenta Sylvan, com um sorriso no rosto.- Isso está além do meu conhecimento. E pensar que ele conversava mais com Paloma do que comigo.

- Ela não gostava de Caio?

- Ela bem que tentava ser amistosa, mas ela também não morria de amores por Caio, assim como eu. Ela o suportava por causa de Alexsia.

- Ele sabia que Paloma é sua irmã?

- Sim, Caio sabia disso, mas ele conversava mais com Paloma do que comigo. Ela e Mikael eram mais velhos do que ele, por isso Caio respeitava Paloma, mesmo não sendo muito amigo dela.

- Não eram, ainda são ou você matou os dois.

- Vira essa boca pra lá.- respondeu Sylvan.- Afaste esse mau agouro daqui.

Tales soltou uma risada.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo Tales.- diz Sylvan.

- Nem você Sylvan, saiba disso.- replica Tales.

Ambos acabaram chegando a uma bifurcação.

- E agora, qual caminho será o certo?- pergunta Tales.

- Bem, agora nós vamos ter que arriscar um pouco. Vamos nos separar Tales. Eu acredito que você esteja bom o suficiente para usar isso e se defender.- responde Sylvan, entregando a Tales uma arma e três cartuchos de munição.- Eu vou pegar o caminho da esquerda. Pegue o caminho da direita. Caso tenha problemas, atire pro alto, pois eu vou escutar os tiros pelo eco que eles causam. Cuide-se, nós nos encontraremos no fim destes túneis, se nós não nos encontrarmos antes.- e sai correndo para o caminho escolhido.

- Está bem.- diz Tales, colocando os cartuchos de munição e a arma num compartimento de sua jaqueta.

Tales entrou pelo outro caminho. "Espero que eu consiga chegar antes que seja tarde demais para agir." Pensou Tales, sumindo na escuridão dos túneis.

Na fonte, algum tempo depois…

Já fazia bastante tempo desde que Paloma havia saído. Mikael estava sentado num dos bancos do parque. Seu semblante era pensativo, em certo ponto melancólico. Ele estava preso a uma decisão, teria que ir até o local ou esperar a volta de Paloma. E o pior é que ele tinha que tomar aquela decisão rápido, antes que fosse tarde demais. Depois de vinte minutos, Mikael diz: 

- Já me decidi amigos.

- E qual é a sua decisão?

- Vamos sem a Paloma.- responde Mikael.- Ela não tem nada a ver com isso.

"Você é que pensa, Mikael." Pensou Yamazaki. "Ela tem mais coisas a resolver ali, do que sua vã filosofia pensa."

- Ao contrário do que pensas Mikael, Paloma tem muitas coisas a resolver ali.- diz Yamazaki secamente.

- Yamazaki tem razão Mikael.- concorda Yukito.- Esse caso é dela, e sabes melhor do que ninguém que ela nunca deixa uma investigação inacabada.

- Tem razão, mas ela está demorando muito e sabem que tempo não é uma coisa com que nós temos.

- Mikael, você pode me fazer um pequeno favor?- pergunta Eikbar.

- Posso, dependendo do favor.

- Então, me faz o favor de calar a boca, pois isso já está ficando irritante demais. Você nunca mudou, sempre está trocando os pés pelas mãos. Sabe que não é assim que vamos poder ajudar o Tales. Lembre-se que Paloma conhece aquele lugar com a palma da mão e sabe que se fizer o que pensas, pode ser que o fim desse resgate vire uma grande tragédia.- diz Eikbar.

- Me mantive aquele atrapalhado da faculdade, mas você parece mudado Eikbar.- responde Mikael.- Antes, você era mais sangue-quente do que eu e agora fala calmamente, como um estrategista nato.

- A convivência na Fênix Negra mudou muito do meu comportamento. Eu aprendi muitas coisas com Paloma e com os outros membros da gangue, e foram essas coisas que mudaram essa parte do meu comportamento.

- Pessoal, e se por acaso a Paloma conseguiu achar algo, e resolveu esperar por lá mesmo?- pergunta Sakura-.É uma probabilidade. 

- Pode ser estranho, mas tem algum fundamento.- concorda Gabriel.

- Então, vamos lá. É melhor averiguar essa história.- diz Anita. 

Todos eles se encaminharam para o galpão. Durante o caminho, poucas palavras foram trocadas. Em suas mentes, sabiam que não iriam só resgatar Tales, mas também, enfrentar seus medos mais profundos e abomináveis. Porém, havia algo mais naquela história, algo que poucos sabiam, e temiam por essa descoberta, pois essa seria a causa de algo terrível. Mas o que poderia ser? Vingança, será que ela seria capaz de destruir os últimos vestígios do controle de uma pessoa? Isso... ninguém sabia ao certo. Todos estavam muito concentrados, até chegaram ao local. Por fora, o lugar já dava arrepios. Havia manchas de sangue por toda a parede, acompanhadas por buracos de bala dos mais variados tipos de armas.

- Nossa... esse lugar já é macabro por fora, imaginem como é dentro.- diz Tomoyo. 

- Não é tão macabro. Acreditem, lá dentro é bem pior do que fora.- responde Anita.

- Isso é normal.- comenta Eikbar.- Massacres, chacinas, guerras, mortes e sangue sempre estiveram presentes. Não é a toa que falam que as pessoas escrevem suas histórias com o seu sangue. A morte é uma realidade e sabemos bem disso. 

- Realmente.- diz Yamazaki.- Quando entramos numa gangue sabemos que encararemos a morte de frente por várias e várias vezes, mas... fazer o que, não é?

- E a única coisa que sabemos com certeza é que um dia nós morreremos.- conclui Yukito.

- Tem razão. Agora vamos entrar.

Todos seguiram para a entrada. Ao abrirem a porta, todos sem exceção, pararam em estado de choque. O galpão era muito iluminado, mas todos gostariam que este fosse escuro. Havia muitas ossadas pelo chão, alguns corpos em estágio de decomposição, outros ainda recentes. Havia sangue seco por todos os lados. Até o ar lá era pesado. Realmente era um local macabro. 

- É agora pessoal. Vamos agir.- diz Mikael.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo que Mikael falava com o grupo, a figura sombria de Sylvan aparecia, saindo de um túnel muito escuro. Ele seguia de olhos fechados, sem notar a presença de Mikael e dos outros. Seu semblante era de preocupação, mas, o mais estranho era que ele quase tocava o chão. Parecia que ainda se lembrava dos tempos dos Dragões Azuis.

- Enfim, nos encontramos de novo, Sylvan Denver!- diz Mikael.

Sylvan reconheceu a voz de imediato, e abriu os olhos lentamente, piscando várias vezes até se acostumar com a luz novamente. Quando ele abriu os olhos e viu a sala onde havia parado, ele realmente se assustou. Ele também notara que Mikael estava na sua frente, e isso foi o suficiente para ele ter certeza de onde ele estava. "Mas que droga, parece que esse caminho me levou a sala da execução. E com Mikael aqui, eu estou começando a acreditar na lenda de que é aqui que os traidores são mortos." Pensou Sylvan. "Espero que Tales tenha mais sorte do que eu nesse quesito. Que ele consiga sair pela sala secreta."

- Há quanto tempo Mikael, mas o que você está fazendo aí sozinho junto com os membros da Fênix Negra. Por acaso, você já derrubou Mia Jaelish do poder?- diz Sylvan.

- Há quanto tempo mesmo que não o vejo Sylvan. Mas, quem diria que você não sabe do que está acontecendo. Pensei que sabia da minha aliança com Mia Jaelish e a Fênix Negra.- comenta Mikael friamente.

- É uma pena, mas eu não fiquei sabendo. E por falar nisso, cadê ela? Não veio junto com você?

- Ao contrário Sylvan, eu que não a deixei vir.- responde Mikael.- Agora vamos, nós temos assuntos muitos importantes para resolver, aqui e agora. 

- Que assuntos Mikael?- pergunta Sylvan, cada vez mais curioso.- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Você não sabe? Os assassinatos de Caio, Alexsia e Touya. 

- Eu não sei sobre nada disso.

- E a onda de assassinatos que estão ocorrendo? As pessoas que você matou.

- Mikael, por acaso você pirou? Eu não matei nenhum deles. Apesar de eu não gostar do Caio, eu não seria tão baixo

ao ponto de mata-lo, e você sabe muito bem disso. E nem a nenhum desses jovens, os quais eu não conheço. Se você acha que eu faria isso, sabe que estaria me ofendendo da maneira mais cruel que poderia existir. 

- Você ainda é um bom ator. Mas vai morrer hoje, aqui e agora.

E com isso, Mikael partiu para cima de Sylvan, tentando desferir-lhe um soco no rosto. Porém, Sylvan era muito ágil e se esquivou com facilidade.

- Lembre-se Mikael, eu era muito bom em lutas corpo-a-corpo. E ainda continuo sendo, se quer saber.- sorriu Sylvan.- Mas vejo que você também treinou muito. Foi difícil me esquivar desse golpe tão rápido.

- Agradeço os elogios, mas isso não vai te salvar agora.

- Talvez me salve sim. Você deve saber disso.

Todos estavam vendo a luta entre os dois. Porém, Yamazaki e Shaoran pareciam mais tensos do que de costume.

- Mikael está descontrolado.- diz Yamazaki.- Sylvan tem que tomar muito cuidado com ele.

- Pelo o que percebi, Sylvan é muito bom em lutas corpo-a-corpo, até posso dizer que ele tem muita vantagem nessa luta. 

- Mas Mikael está o atacando furiosamente.

- E é aí que reside a maior vantagem de Sylvan.- responde Shaoran.- Mikael está cego pelo ódio e pela raiva, enquanto Sylvan está calmo e concentrado. Isso dificulta o ataque de Mikael. Se Sylvan não der brecha para Mikael atacar, ele o vencerá pelo cansaço. 

- E se acontecer de Sylvan dar uma brecha para Mikael e ele aproveitar?

- Aí Sylvan teria que se recuperar rápido, senão, Mikael tomaria o controle dessa luta e aí a sua preocupação teria muito fundamento, meu amigo.

Yamazaki se calou rapidamente. Seus pensamentos estavam o atormentando. Porém, o que ele não notara é Sylvan havia se desequilibrado por alguns segundos, o que o deixou vulnerável. Mikael aproveitou a chance e deu um chute tão forte, que Sylvan foi empurrado para longe, batendo com as costas na parede. Sylvan limpou um filete de sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca, e estava tentando recuperar o mínimo de força e ar para prosseguir. Apesar da batida ser de uma intensidade média, Sylvan bateu as costas em cheio, o que o fez ficar sem ar algum em seus pulmões. E qualquer pessoa sabe bem que tem que recuperar o fôlego antes de qualquer coisa. Mikael percebera isso, e iria aproveitar que Sylvan estava caído e sem defesa e daria um segundo chute nele, mas, ao fazer isso, Mikael tem uma grande e inesperada surpresa. Seu ataque é bloqueado por Shaoran, que o empurra para longe de Sylvan.

- O que está fazendo?- diz Mikael.

- Você sabia que não é nem um pouco justo atacar um inimigo caído e ainda por cima sem ar?- pergunta Shaoran em resposta.- Isso não é uma coisa justa.

- Nunca se deve responder uma pergunta com a outra, ou não sabia disso?

- Ao contrário de você Mikael, eu sabia disso. Mas isso não te dá o direito de atacar um inimigo desprevenido. Saiba que isso não é nem um pouco honrado, e você devia saber muito bem disso, já que é um líder de gangue. 

- Mas eu sei do que fala.

- Porém, eu creio que não. Se você soubesse disso, não teria sido empurrado para longe, ou seria? 

Mikael não respondeu. 

- Isso responde a minha pergunta.

- Por que me impede de ataca-lo?

- Porque eu sinceramente eu acho que isso é uma grande besteira, e creio que ambos também saibam disso.- responde Shaoran, levemente sombrio. 

- Talvez seja uma besteira... mas essa vingança é minha, e não vou parar até punir esse indivíduo.- diz Mikael furioso.- Então, saia da frente ou vai sofrer junto com ele.

Ele repara que Mikael tem uma arma escondida.

- Que coisa. Sai logo da minha frente menino!- grita Mikael.- Eu não quero ter que te matar para que você impeça a minha vingança.

- Me desculpe Mikael, mas eu não vou sair daqui. Se quiser me matar, faça isso logo. 

- Não vê que pode morrer aqui? Por que está fazendo isso?

- Sei. E eu já respondi a essa pergunta, mas acho que vou ter que dizer tudo de novo, eu sinceramente eu acho que isso é uma grande besteira.

Sylvan, que a esta altura já estava recuperado, levantou-se num único salto e notou o jovem que bloqueara o golpe de Mikael. "Mas por que alguém faria isso?" Pensou Sylvan. "Será que ele está do lado de Paloma? Quem sabe... eu terei a chance de vê-la de novo, mas, primeiro eu tenho que mostrar a Mikael que ele está se confundindo." Ele tinha certeza absoluta que não conhecia esse jovem, e estranhou o fato dele ter o ajudado, mesmo estando junto com Mikael. Talvez... fosse algo que devia acontecer.

- Muito obrigado.- agradece Sylvan.- Mas posso continuar a luta sozinho, se não for se incomodar.

- Não há o que agradecer. 

- Então, foi por isso que me deteve?- pergunta Mikael.

- Sim, não posso negar que foi por isso, mas também tinha outros motivos.

- Pode sair da nossa frente então.

- Eu sairei, mas não é porque eu concordo com essa vingança, mas porque acho que cedo ou tarde você vai parar para pensar e verá que está fazendo uma grande besteira.-explica Shaoran.- Afinal, eu ainda não tenho o poder de parar essa luta, mas em breve... quem sabe?

Shaoran se afasta dos dois e deixa que ambos prossigam com a luta. 

- É... esse jovem não tem medo do perigo que é exposto.- sorri Sylvan.- Talvez por isso que se machuque tanto, por uma qualidade que também pode ser um defeito.

Essa talvez tenha sido uma decisão muito questionável, mas, o que ele poderia fazer? Entrar na frente dos combatentes impedindo a luta? Tarefa muito difícil quando se tem um assassino furioso e sedento de vingança no jogo. Sem contar o fato de que Mikael não estava diferenciando muito bem amigo de inimigo nessa batalha. Ele já sabia disso, mas quando impediu de atacar Sylvan  "Talvez isso seja uma besteira, mas quem sabe? Agora, não está em minhas mãos deter esse combate. Mas pode estar nas mãos de outras pessoas, que nesse caso, só podem ser Tales e Paloma. Mas, será que estou fazendo a coisa certa?" Pensou Shaoran. "Espero que o que esteja fazendo seja o mais certo." Pelo visto, Sylvan queria que Mikael fizesse algo, mas ninguém fazia a menor idéia do que seria. Então, só vendo mesmo para saber.

Enquanto isso…

Paloma estava correndo pelo labirinto. Tinha que encontrar Tales a qualquer custo, pois sua intuição dizia que ele seria uma peça chave para a resolução de um conflito. Mas qual conflito, Paloma não sabia ao certo.

- Aonde você pode estar Tales?- perguntava Paloma para si mesma. 

Enquanto corria pelos túneis, ela esbarrou em algo. Ela ficou tensa de repente, parecia que seu coração iria explodir a qualquer momento.

- Você não enxerga não?- pergunta uma voz.

Paloma se acalmou logo que reconheceu a voz. "Graças a Deus que encontrei o Tales."

- Se eu estivesse enxergando algo, você acha que eu pisaria no seu pé?

- Talvez, Paloma. Eu não sei do que você é capaz.

- Tales, que bom que o achei.

- Paloma, nós não temos tempo, temos que alcançar Mikael e os outros, rápido.

- Eu conheço um atalho. Por aqui, vamos.

Tales e Paloma começaram a correr.

- Você tem muito a me contar.

- Você também tem muito para me contar, mas não se preocupa Paloma, eu começo a lhe contar toda a minha parte agora.

- É bom mesmo que me conte tudo, pois estou com um pressentimento ruim e talvez com a sua narrativa eu saiba se ele tem fundamento ou não.

- Bom, eu segui o seu conselho e fui investigar mais coisas sobre o assassino, baseado em meus pressentimentos. E acabei descobrindo que os meus pressentimentos tinham fundamento.

- Em outras palavras, eu estava enganada.

- É. Mas, da missa você não sabe o terço. Advinha quem planejou o meu seqüestro e obrigou vocês a virem aqui?

- Quem? 

Paloma se calou depois da pergunta, tentando imaginar quem poderia ser até que ela mesmo responde, muito incrédula.

- Não me diga que Orpheu Galegari que planejou o seu seqüestro. As coisas não poderiam estar mais claras do que estão agora. A vingança sobre as gangues... as mortes em série... tudo se encaixa perfeitamente. Ele é um assassino que sente prazer em matar pessoas indefesas, e o seu ódio pelos Dragões Azuis era mais do que obsessivo, era doentio. Mikael, Caio, Alexsia, Sylvan, Yukito, Kaho e... você Tales. As sete vítimas representavam vocês, e a cruz feita a balas, lembra... um caso mais antigo ainda. É Tales, eu realmente me enganei e esse engano pode ser fatal. Se não fosse você, talvez eu iria cometer a maior burrada de todos os tempos.

Ele sabia sobre as capacidades de dedução de sua amiga, porém aquilo foi tão rápido, que foi de assustar. Só foi preciso uma única pergunta e Paloma praticamente desmembrou todo aquele mistério.

- Nossa Paloma, isso foi surpreendente.- responde Tales.

- Eu que o diga Tales, eu que o diga.- diz Paloma.- Mas, dessa vez, foi você que resolveu todo o caso. Eu devo provavelmente ter apenas repetido suas palavras... e suas conclusões.

- Você também fez suas conclusões. Tudo o que eu fiz foi abrir os seus olhos, minha amiga.

- Então vamos Tales. Temos um assassinato para impedir. 

- Certo, mas temos mais coisas a revelar.

- Faremos isso correndo, meu amigo.

E os dois voltaram a correr pelos túneis, enquanto contavam tudo o que fosse necessário ao impedimento da vingança de Mikael. 

Voltando aos outros…

Mikael jogou as armas para o alto e voltou a bater em Sylvan.

- Isto é por Caio.- diz Mikael, dando uma joelhada no estômago de Sylvan. 

Sylvan não reagia de maneira nenhuma. 

- E isto é por Alexsia.- continua Mikael, dando um chute no rosto de Sylvan. 

A seqüência de golpes que Mikael aplicava era impressionante, mas Sylvan reagira bem a isso. Ele se esquivava da maioria dos golpes, sendo que somente um ou outro o acertava de verdade.

- Vamos lá Mikael, eu sei que não é isso o melhor que você pode fazer. Vamos lá, me acerte com raiva, isto é, se você estiver com raiva o suficiente para isso.- provoca Sylvan.

- Cale-se.- brada Mikael.

Mas ao dizer isso, Mikael tomou uma atitude drástica. Ele sacou uma pequena arma escondida e apontou para a cabeça de Sylvan. Sylvan nem se moveu, sabia que ser fizesse algum movimento suspeito, Mikael descarregaria todas as balas em sua cabeça. "É melhor eu começar a tirar o atraso das minhas rezas, pois provavelmente vou precisar muito disso." Pensou Sylvan aflito. 

- Eu vou te matar.- diz Mikael.

Ele sabia que Mikael iria cumprir com o que dizia. Sylvan rezou todas as orações que sabia e até as que não sabia ele rezou. Mikael estava com a arma apontada para a cabeça de Sylvan. Ele estava pronto para acabar com a vida de Sylvan, quando ele ouviu um grito angustiado, cuja a voz ele reconheceria a quilômetros de distância.

- Pare Mikael!

Paloma gritou desesperada, o que fez Mikael abaixar sua arma. Sylvan olhou fixamente para sua irmã. Como ela havia mudado nesses nove anos que ele não a via. Mantinha-se fria e séria, mas, não pôde segurar um sorriso de alegria por reencontrar o seu irmão mais novo. 

- O que você pensa que vai fazer Mikael? 

- Eu vou matá-lo, Paloma.

- Ah, você não vai mesmo.- responde Paloma, levantando a arma.- Não se pode acabar com a vida de alguém, por mais cruel que ela seja. Não há honra nenhuma em matar ou morrer.

- Mas você já matou.

- Por isso posso dizer com certeza que não há honra em matar ou morrer. Você devia agradecer a ele.

- Agradecer por que?

Tales apareceu do lado de Paloma.

- Porque Mikael, foi Sylvan que me libertou do cativeiro do Orpheu.- completa Tales.

- Algo mais contra?- pergunta Paloma.

- Paloma, foi ele que matou Alexsia, e todos os outros. Você não entende, ele tem que morrer.

- Mikael, se você matar Sylvan, a única coisa que você estará fazendo é condenando a vida da pessoa errada. Mikael, ele cometeu apenas um assassinato.

- Um assassinato?- pergunta Shaoran.- Então ele matou apenas uma pessoa?

- Sim, ele só matou uma pessoa.- responde Paloma.- No fim, Tales é quem estava realmente certo e que me fez perceber que eu estava condenando a pessoa errada. Ele não matou Alexsia e nem Caio, mesmo eles sendo inimigos. Na verdade eles descobriram que um rapaz pretendia te assassinar e se uniram para acabar com ele, passando por cima de suas diferenças. Não estou certa, Sylvan?

- Você está certa sim, Paloma. Eu nunca gostei de Caio, e todos aqui sabem bem que isso era recíproco. Mas, um dia, o acaso nos fez testemunhas de algo que mudaria tudo. Seis homens estavam conversando, planejando como matá-lo e como matar Tales. Eu e Caio, apesar de tudo, sempre nutrimos um grande respeito a você e uma grande preocupação com Tales. Orpheu Galegari era o líder desse bando, que queria a sua destruição e o seu posto de líder dos Dragões Azuis.- diz Sylvan.- Caio matou um deles, chamado Ricardo e o outro foi morto por Mikael e Paloma, chamava-se Isaak. Exatamente como pensam, este homem matou Alexsia e Caio. Eu prendi dois, um chamado Guilherme e o outro chamado Otávio. Porém, eu tive que matar um deles, chamado Ivan. Mas foi por que eu precisava me defender. Ou eu o matava ou eu morria. Acabei optando por mata-lo, porém, aquilo era uma armadilha, por isso, fui ferido mortalmente por Orpheu, o que me deixou em coma profundo. Durante 1 ano e 3 meses, eu estive lutando na linha da vida e da morte. Quando eu acordei, os médicos não acreditavam em minha recuperação. Eu devia ter morrido com todos os ferimentos que eu tinha, foi o que disse o médico que cuidou de mim, mas ele disse que talvez aquela não fosse a minha hora de partir. Daí eu me recuperei, levei 9 meses para me recuperar. É, eu nasci de novo naquela época, e quando eu me recuperei, retomei a minha caçada a Orpheu. Foi assim que eu voltei a Tomoeda para poder terminar a minha caçada, que tomou 7 de anos de minha vida, e que eu pretendo acabar hoje mesmo.

- E o que estamos esperando?- pergunta Gabriel.- Pessoal, vamos caçar alguns traidores, e desta vez não será tão fácil Orpheu escapar de nós.

- Vamos nessa Gabriel.- responde Tales.

Anita parou na frente de um dos caminhos. Parecia murmurar alguma música, enquanto suas lágrimas regavam o chão abaixo dela.

**haritsumeta yumi no furueru tsuru yo**

**tsuki no hikari ni zawameku omae no kokoro**__

_(A tremula corda puxada de uma curva_

_Martelando no luar, seu coração)___

Tomoyo e Sakura se aproximaram de Anita e se comoveram com a música. Parecia que Anita aproveitava para por para fora tudo o que sentia e sofria. Era como uma densa aura de mágoa e raiva rodeasse a jovem que cantava.__

**togisumasareta yaiba no utsukushii**

**sono kissaki ni yoku nita sonata no yokogao**__

(A beleza de uma lâmina afiada

_O perfil de Thy olha muito bem como esse ponto da espada.)_

A cena era por demais melancólica para os membros ali presentes, que lembravam de suas tragédias pessoais. As jovens que estavam junto com Anita agradeceram aos céus por conseguirem manter-se de pé sem fraquejar. Até os corações mais frios, como o de Mikael e de Gabriel não deixaram de sofrer pelas lembranças trágicas que vinham em suas memórias mais profundas e obscuras.__

**kanashimi to ikari ni hisomu**

**makoto no kokoro wo shiru wa mori no sei**__

_(Escondendo-se na tristeza e raiva_

_Os únicos que sabem que seu coração é verdadeiro são os espíritos da floresta)_

Paloma e Sylvan eram os que mais se reconheciam naquela melodia. Ambos haviam vivido diversas tragédias durante suas vidas, tanto juntos quanto separados. Aquelas lembranças doíam, sangravam, porém não eram sentidas, ou eram ignoradas. Sabiam que muitas das feridas nunca se cicatrizariam, então, tinham que aprender a conviver com elas.

**mononoke-tachi dake mononoke-tachi dake**__

_(somente os espíritos, somente os espíritos...)_

Paloma se lembrou da história de Anita e lembrou-se também da tragédia. Anita perdera a irmã gêmea dela, Morgana na chacina. Quando ela soube da morte da irmã, Anita tentou se matar, porém Daniel e Paloma impediram tal ato. Porém, mesmo convencendo Anita a desistir do suicídio, ela nunca mais se perdoou pela morte de sua irmã.

- Anita...- diz Paloma.- você não devia se culpar pela morte da Morgana, pois sabe que não foi sua culpa. Essa cantiga só te faz ficar mais deprimida Anita. Não dá pra virar a página não? Pelo menos por ela, tenta fazer isso Anita, senão, eu não sei o que você será capaz de fazer.

- Você não entende, essa é a minha penitência.- responde Anita.

- Eu posso não conhecer a senhorita, mas posso garantir que minha irmã e eu entendemos o que sente. Perdemos nossos pais e um outro irmão muito cedo. E, sei que não é uma coisa boa. Eu nunca me perdoei por isso, até pelo meu irmão, que nunca cheguei a conhecer.- comenta Sylvan.- Mas, temos que seguir em frente, pois permanecer no passado não faz a pessoa feliz, mas a torna mais amarga. Não peço para que engula todo o sofrimento, pois eu sei que não é possível fazer isso de uma vez, mas que você se perdoe e dê mais uma chance para tentar compensar isso de outra forma.

- Mas como eu faria isso?- pergunta Anita.

- Eu não posso dizer como.- responde Sylvan.

- Mas por que não?

- Porque é você que tem que descobrir o seu próprio caminho e trilhar sua estrada a partir desse caminho.- responde Shaoran.- Pois você só vai seguir em frente se você quiser seguir, não se outros seguirem essa trilha por você.

- É isso mesmo Anita. Tente seguir um rumo novo. Não garanto que será um caminho fácil, nem que não irá se machucará nessa trilha, mas mesmo assim, tente.- diz Paloma.

Anita sorriu.

- E eu que não acreditava em anjos da guarda.- diz Anita sorrindo.- Mas eu me enganei, pois sempre estive cercada por eles. Vamos subir por esse caminho, pois para baixo não haverá nada e para frente será um beco sem saída.

- Vamos sim.- dizem todos.

E seguiram subindo pelo caminho indicado por Anita. Mikael, Tales, Sylvan e Eikbar seguiam na frente, seguidos por Yamazaki, Paloma e Shaoran. Atrás deles vinham Anita, Sakura, Tomoyo e Kaho, e por fim vinham Gabriel e Yukito, dando cobertura ao grupo. Seus passos eram muito leves, quase imperceptíveis. Mas um barulho chamou a atenção de Tales, que virou para ver se Paloma também havia notado e a resposta foi silenciosa. Paloma olhou para ele e apontou para uma plataforma acima deles. Com um gesto, pediu a Tales para que eles se afastassem um pouco e formassem um semicírculo. Os lábios dela se curvaram num pequeno sorriso.

- Idiota, acha que eu cairia no seu logro? Só sendo muito estúpida.- diz Paloma, observando a plataforma.

Ela pegou uma arma e disparou três vezes na viga que sustentava a plataforma. A plataforma se curvava para a esquerda, graças aos tiros. 

- Eikbar, dinamite, por favor.- pede Paloma.- Acerte na viga mais frágil.

Eikbar só precisou de poucos segundos para realizar tal tarefa. Com uma rapidez incrível, ele lançou a dinamite na viga, que explodiu, causando a queda da plataforma no meio do grupo. Todos formaram um círculo em volta de Orpheu. Ele se levantou dos escombros, mas havia se ferido na queda. 

- Mas o que temos aqui? Quem diria que nos veríamos novamente, Orpheu Galegari.- diz Mikael.- Faz muito tempo que eu não o vejo. Desde que tentou me assassinar. E já se fazem 5 anos.

- Então, Mikael McQuinn, você caiu em minha armadilha. Tenho um trunfo na manga, um de seus preciosos companheiros.- responde Orpheu, não reparando que Tales estava atrás dele.

- Eu acho que você devia olhar melhor.- diz Tales.- Pois, cá estou, pronto para a batalha.

- Mas como? Eu mesmo o deixei inconsciente com aquele sonífero.- pergunta Orpheu.- Você ainda deveria estar dormindo.

- Só que você se esqueceu de dois detalhes muito importantes a respeito desse assunto.- diz Sylvan.- Primeiro, você se esqueceu de vigiar sua presa e segundo, e mais grave, você se esqueceu que um verdadeiro membro dos Dragões Azuis tem conhecimentos básicos de medicina e primeiros-socorros e sabe como anular os efeitos de qualquer tipo de droga que tenha como objetivo paralisar ou deixar fora de combate.

A voz de Sylvan soou como uma pena de morte para Orpheu. Ele já não colocava Sylvan em seus planos de vingança, já que acha ter o matado a 3 anos. "Então ele sobreviveu a minha armadilha, mas como?" Pensou Orpheu. Será que ele fora tão estúpido de deixar uma brecha, uma falha em toda a sua intricada estratégia que pudesse ter beneficiado a sobrevivência de Sylvan? Como ele pudera sobreviver a tantos ferimentos mortais? Isso, Orpheu não sabia e talvez nunca ficasse sabendo.

- Você ainda não morreu?- pergunta Orpheu.- Pensei que eu finalmente havia o matado.

- Orpheu, eu sou vaso ruim, e vaso ruim não quebra de jeito nenhum, se você não sabe.- responde Sylvan.- Você me feriu gravemente na última vez que nos encontramos, há três anos atrás. Você deve se lembrar muito bem disso.

- Era para você ter morrido naquele dia. Mas, você não aprende que quem está contra mim deve estar morto.

- Mas que coisa surpreendente. Então Orpheu, andou estudando enquanto esteve na cadeia? E também quando fugiu de lá.- diz Paloma, especialmente irônica. 

- Só podia ser mesmo você, detetive Liqueur.- responde Oprheu.- Pois, é mesmo do seu feitio fazer tais aparições.

- Só se você fosse louco de achar isso.- comenta Paloma.- Afinal, você acha mesmo que eu te daria tal privilégio depois de tudo que aprontou com a toda sociedade de Tomoeda e com a minha família? Não mesmo... pode pensar ao contrário, pois eu não me esqueço do que você fez, seu bastardo.

- E o que ele fez de mal a você mana?- pergunta Sylvan.

- Ele não fez mal somente a mim, mas a nós Syl. Foi esse bastardo que matou nossos pais quando éramos pequenos.- responde Paloma.- Não pense que eu me esqueci do que você fez a eles, pois isso não sai de minha cabeça seu monstro. Você os matou sem piedade, os mutilou e ainda riu ao fazer isso e fez com que cada parte da família culpasse o outro lado. Bem sádico e cruel como eu vim a presenciar.- a jovem detetive fez um gesto de ameaça tão cruel ao assassino, que ele mesmo gelou perante a esta ameaça silenciosa enviada pela jovem a sua frente..- Pensou que eu não iria suportar tal coisa por eu ter apenas 7 anos naquela época? Mas, cá estou eu pra te provar justamente o contrário. Eu consegui sobreviver, com um novo sentimento dentro de mim, chamado ódio. E estou aqui para vingar tanto a morte de meus pais, mas para vingar por todas as famílias, amigos e pessoas conhecidas de todas as pessoas que você matou sem piedade e com o mesmo riso sádico em seus lábios.

- Ele fez isso mesmo, mana?- indaga Sylvan, surpreso.

- Sim, ele fez tudo isso e eu acabei presenciando tal cena. Por isso eu jurei sobre o túmulo deles que eu me vingaria.- diz Paloma.- E renovei o meu juramento sobre o túmulo de Alexsia.

- Orpheu, seu cretino! Como pode você fazer algo desse tipo?

- Ora Sylvan, você está sendo um incomodo pior do que desses dois policiais de merda.

- Você pode dizer ou fazer tudo pra me ofender, mas você ousou ofender a minha irmã e ao meu melhor amigo na minha frente, e isso eu não vou perdoar. Por mim, por eles e por Caio, eu vou terminar com isso hoje mesmo.

- Ah, é mesmo? Isso nós vamos ver.

Orpheu apontou a arma para Sylvan, mas ele desviou a arma e atirou três vezes contra Paloma. O primeiro tiro acertou no braço esquerdo de Paloma, o segundo acertou sua perna de raspão e o terceiro tiro acertou na altura do pulmão. Nos dois primeiros tiros, Paloma se manteve de pé, firme e forte, mas, no terceiro tiro, não resistiu e caiu, sendo amparada por Tales e Eikbar. 

- Eu te perdôo Orpheu.- diz ela antes de cair.- Pois eu sei que você vai pagar o que tem que pagar aqui.

Sylvan estava com os olhos injetados de sangue, olhando furiosamente para Orpheu. Todos levantaram suas armas logo após Sylvan ter levantado a sua própria arma contra Orpheu.   

- Por que você fez isso com a Paloma?- pergunta Anita.- Por acaso você não tem coração não?

- Eu não respeito meus inimigos. E, essa policial tem sido um incomodo desde que entrou na polícia.

- Como eu já lhe disse uma vez, Orpheu Galegari, se você tivesse força e coragem o suficiente para desafiar Paloma para um duelo, seria o mais certo. Se você fosse forte como diz, não precisaria nem fazer isso. Agora, você está em maus lençóis.- diz Tales, distraindo Orpheu enquanto Eikbar se movia furtivamente até o local.   

- Você deve ter ficado durante muito tempo próximo de Paloma, Sr. Black, pois você tem a mesma petulância dela.

- Ah é?- perguntou Tales.- Então, acho que você devia se preocupar com isso, afinal, atrevimento é uma marca registrada minha.

Orpheu ia retalhar contra Tales, quando Eikbar atacou-o por trás, dando uma cotovelada em seu pescoço. Ele tinha se esgueirado furtivamente, para surpreender Orpheu. Orpheu caiu de joelhos. 

- Obrigado Tales.- agradece Eikbar.- Você não merece nem pronunciar o nome dela, cretino. Todos que tratam a mestra Paloma desse jeito, se tornam meus inimigos. 

- Mantenha ele desse jeito, Eikbar.- diz Sylvan.- Vamos acabar com isso agora.

Sylvan ia atirar em Orpheu, quando Tales diz:

- Não atire Sylvan. Ele tem que viver. 

Sylvan não ouviu as palavras de Tales. Mas, quando ele olhou pra frente, viu que Shaoran se interpôs entre ele e Orpheu. 

- O que você está fazendo? Saia da frente, antes que você se machuque.- diz Sylvan.

- Eu não vou sair da frente Sylvan.- responde Shaoran.- Tales está certo, ele tem que viver para poder pagar pelos crimes que cometeu. Isso é o que Paloma faria e faz com pessoas desse tipo. Pode ser que ele tenha tornado a vida de vocês num inferno, mas ela iria fazer a mesma coisa que estou fazendo e que fez quando Mikael ia te matar, impedir.

- Isso é verdade.- concorda Yukito.- Paloma sempre faz isso, sempre.

- E ela com certeza não quer ver que você acabou com ele quando ela despertar.- completa Kaho.

- Se ela despertar, não é?- pergunta Sylvan.

- Ela vai despertar Sylvan. Pode escrever as minhas palavras para me tirar a prova depois.- diz Eikbar.- Paloma escapou de muitas coisas piores do que isso. Ela já ficou mais ferida do que agora, e Anita e Yamazaki estão de prova do que eu estou dizendo.

- É verdade.- concordam Anita e Yamazaki.- Houve uma vez que foi pior. Ela morreu e foi reanimada as pressas.

- Sylvan, lembre-se das últimas palavras que Paloma pronunciou aqui. Ela perdoou o assassino para que ele pague por seus crimes aqui. Então, pense bem, e verá que sua irmã está certa.- diz Mikael.- Então, não suje suas mãos de sangue. Em vez disso, vamos levar Paloma para o hospital, antes que ela piore.

Sylvan assentiu com a cabeça e fez alguns curativos, para abrandar a hemorragia. Feito isso, ele e Eikbar carregaram o corpo de Paloma até ao carro e de lá partiram para o Hospital Central de Tomoeda.

No hospital, algum tempo depois...

Todos estavam na sala de espera. Paloma já havia entrado no centro cirúrgico, para a retirada da bala alojada em seu pulmão. A cirurgia era delicada devido a grande perda de sangue. Paloma teve que receber uma transfusão de sangue para poder fazer a cirurgia. Duas horas depois, o médico apareceu, avisando que a cirurgia havia terminado a poucos minutos.

- E qual o estado da minha irmã, doutor?- pergunta Sylvan.

- Bem, conseguimos retirar a bala alojada no pulmão dela sem muitos problemas, porém, ela ainda continua em coma.- responde o médico.

- E quanto tempo ela vai ficar assim?

- Isso eu não posso dizer com certeza, pois depende de quanto tempo o organismo dela vai levar para se recuperar desse estado.

- Entendo.- comenta Sylvan.

- Não fique assim, tenho certeza que ela sairá dessa.- diz Yamazaki.

- Seu amigo tem razão. É verdade que a maioria das pessoas que leva um tiro a queima-roupa morrem, porém sua irmã está lutando muito para sobreviver. - diz o médico. - Daqui a pouco você pode ir vê-la, pois estamos a transferindo para um quarto na unidade de tratamento semi-intensivo.

- Obrigado doutor.- agradece Sylvan.

- Não há de que.- responde o médico, se afastando do grupo.

Sylvan abaixou a cabeça e esperou calmamente. Longe dele, Yamazaki, Yukito e Mikael conversavam. Os três resolveram muitos assuntos ali, até o médico avisar que podiam ver Paloma no quarto. 

- Vão na frente.- diz Mikael.- Eu vou tomar um café e encontro vocês lá.

Todos olharam para Mikael. Sylvan se aproximou dele e pergunta sério:

- E você não vai ir?

- Eu já vou.- diz Mikael para Sylvan.- Enquanto isso acho que é melhor vocês irem vê-la. 

- Ta falando sério?- comenta Sylvan.

- Estou falando sério sim. Realmente estou precisando de um café para relaxar um pouco.

- Certo, então vejo você no quarto de minha irmã.

Mikael se afastava do grupo, até ouvir Sakura dizer:

- O quarto de Paloma é o 321. Só para você saber onde nós estamos.

- Obrigado Sakura.- agradece Mikael.

Todos entram pela porta que leva aos quartos, enquanto Mikael vai até uma das máquinas de café que tem na sala. Enquanto espera café ficar pronto, Mikael refletia sobre muitas coisas. Ele chegara a conhecer Paloma na faculdade, graças a seu único amigo da turma de Artes Gráficas, Eikbar. Ambos ficaram amigos por serem do Clube de Motociclismo. Mikael também entrara no grupo e conhecera muita gente, que não se importavam com sua origem, provida de um amor proibido. Isto fazia Mikael esquecer o preconceito que ele sofria por ser um filho bastardo. Porém, foram Eikbar e Paloma que mais mudaram seu jeito de ser. Ele até se lembrava de um dos desenhos que fizera, desenhando todos os amigos do Clube. 

- É, faz muito tempo mesmo...

Quando o café ficou pronto, Mikael tomou um gole do café puro, sem nada. Mikael fazia isso quanto precisava enfrentar algo difícil. Ele se endireitou e colocou açúcar no resto do café. 

- Espero que você realmente sobreviva Paloma, se não eu não sei o que acontecerá aos outros.- sussurra Mikael para si mesmo.- Não sei o que eles fariam sem você.

Mikael pegou o copo e se encaminhou até o quarto de sua amiga recém-antiga descoberta.

Dias depois...

Paloma começou a recobrar os sentidos. Ela abriu os olhos e acordou em um quarto. As paredes eram claras, de um tom pêssego. Podia-se ouvir o vento batendo de leve nas cortinas brancas da janela.

- Até que enfim você acordou.- diz uma voz.- Sabe o que aconteceu?

Paloma reconhecera a voz de Tales. Ela soltou uma risada, que logo teve que controlar, por sentir algumas dores ao rir.

- Deixa eu ver.- diz Paloma alegre.- Das duas alternativas que tenho, com certeza é uma delas. Ou eu morri ou eu fiquei em coma. Qual das duas coisas aconteceu realmente Tales?

- Para ser sincero...- Tales forçou uma pausa para rir.- foi a segunda alternativa. Você entrou em coma logo após levar o terceiro tiro.

- E por quanto tempo eu fiquei inconsciente?

- Você ficou exatamente dez dias em coma.- responde Tales.- Dez dias muito difíceis por sinal. Veja por si mesma. 

Paloma notou que Tomoyo dormia tranqüilamente. 

- Ela não agüentou o cansaço.- diz Tales.- Ela ficou 3 dias sem dormir. Eu comecei a me preocupar com ela e até pedi para que ela fosse dormir um pouco. Ela relutou, mas... realmente ela precisava de um descanso.

- E os outros?

- Nós revezamos para ficar aqui.- explica Tales.- Formamos sempre grupos de duas ou três pessoas, dependendo do grupo que nos precede. Cada turno é de cerca quatro horas e sempre depois desse período, nós trocamos de grupos. Assim, temos como descansar.

- Entendo.

A porta se abriu, e Sylvan entrou no quarto. Quando viu Paloma sentada na cama, ele correu até o local e abraçou a irmã com força.

- Hey Syl, não aperta muito não, ainda está doendo.- diz Paloma, rindo.

- Desculpa mana. É que eu fiquei muito preocupado com você. 

Paloma sorriu e viu que, por mais que ela pensasse que podia resolver seus casos sozinha, ela nunca estaria sozinha, pois haviam pessoas que se preocupavam com ela.

Cinco dias depois…

Paloma saiu do hospital, depois de fazer os últimos exames. Os resultados dos exames mostravam que apesar do tiro ter sido a queima-roupa, os danos foram mínimos. Tomoyo, Tales e Sylvan foram buscar Paloma e a levaram para casa. Todos conversavam com animação, mas algo estava estranho para Paloma. Nenhum deles quis comentar muitos detalhes o que houve antes de eles a levaram para o hospital. "Tem coelho nesse mato." Pensou Paloma, séria. Tales dirigia com cautela, olhando para o caminho que fazia, mas sabendo que Paloma desconfiava de algo. "Ela sabe que omitimos detalhes muitos detalhes, mas acho que não será por muito tempo... afinal, ela é especialista em conseguir confissões." Pensou Tales. "É... vamos ver o que vai acontecer."

- Vamos fazer uma pausa.- diz Tales.

- Já desconfiava disso.- responde Paloma sorrido.- Acha que me pegam de surpresa?

- Eu sei que não. E há muito tempo sei disso.- comenta Tales, estacionando o carro.

Paloma sorriu e desceu do carro. Ela caminhou até a moto e a analisou.

- É minha amiga, até que você está bem.- diz Paloma.- Pelo menos você está melhor do que sua condutora.- se virou para o trio.- Bem, se me permitem, eu vou voltar de outro jeito.

- Tudo bem.- responde Sylvan.- Só tome cuidado.

- Sylvan, não inverta as posições. Eu ainda sou o mais velha aqui.

Todos começaram a rir. Paloma pôs o capacete e saiu na moto.

- Ela não vai voltar cedo.- diz Tomoyo.

- Nós sabemos.- responderam os dois rapazes.

E realmente eles sabiam do que falavam. Paloma iria ao cemitério e quando ela ia até lá, ficava muito tempo. Quando Paloma chegou até o cemitério, foi até o túmulo de seus pais. Ela se ajoelhou e começou a rezar, até um vulto aparecer atrás dela. Paloma reconheceu quem estava atrás dela, por isso, continuou sua prece. 

- Sabia que eu te encontraria aqui.- diz Mikael.- Preciso conversar com você.

- Mikael... o vai ganhar me vigiando?- pergunta Paloma.

- Nada. E nem estava te vigiando.- responde Mikael.

- Não... imagina. Quem mais estaria? Minha avó?- comenta Paloma.

- É sobre o que não te contaram.

- Ah...- diz Paloma.- finalmente alguém se dignou a responder o que escondiam.

- Acho que este não seria o melhor lugar para conversarmos sobre isso.- comenta Mikael.

- Também não acho. Afinal, pra que atormentar os mortos com os problemas dos vivos?- pergunta a detetive.

Paloma seguiu para a saída do cemitério e Mikael a seguia. Quando saíram de lá, Mikael contou tudo o que aconteceu depois de Paloma ter levado o terceiro tiro. Paloma sorriu ao ouvir toda a narrativa de Mikael. Ela sabia que eles haviam omitido muitas coisas, mas, eles não omitiram tantas coisas quanto ela pensava. Ambos conversaram muito e Paloma descobrira o motivo de tal atitude dos amigos. Eles não queriam que Paloma se esforçasse mais, pelo menos até, que ela se recuperasse de suas feridas. 

- Obrigada por me contar tudo Mikael, não sabe o quanto eu precisava ouvir tudo isso.- diz Paloma.

- Não há de que. Só não os culpe, eles só queriam que você estivesse melhor.- responde Mikael.

- Não tema, eu não farei isso. Bem, até algum dia.

- Até.

Paloma saiu de lá e voltou para o apartamento. Quando entrou, ela foi até a cozinha, onde Tales, Sylvan e Tomoyo jantavam. Ela sorriu para os três e pegou um pequeno pedaço de torta que estava separado. Quando Paloma estava na porta, de costas para eles, ela diz:

- Muito obrigada, por se importarem tanto comigo.

Os jovens iriam responder, mas Paloma saiu antes que qualquer um deles falasse.

Uma semana depois…

Paloma estava esperando Tomoyo na faculdade. Tomoyo estava correndo para encontra-la.

- Você está atrasada para a consulta no médico.- comenta Paloma.

- Eu sei.- responde Tomoyo.- Vamos?

- Vamos sim. Entre no carro.

Tomoyo entrou no carro. Paloma dirigiu até o hospital central, onde Tomoyo teria uma consulta com o neurologista, que lhe explicaria os detalhes da cirurgia que tinha que fazer. Quando a enfermeira a chamou, Tomoyo foi até a sala do médico, enquanto Paloma ficava na sala de espera. Depois de alguns minutos, Tomoyo apareceu de novo na sala.

- O que houve?- pergunta Paloma.

- Paloma, é melhor que você fale com o Dr. Darrell.

- Por que Tomoyo?

- É melhor que você fale com ele para entender os detalhes da cirurgia.

- Certo. Vamos lá.

Paloma se levantou e foi até a sala do neurologista. Porém, quando Paloma entrou na sala, ela tomou um susto. Então, o médico que faria a cirurgia de Tomoyo, não era ninguém menos do que seu amigo Leonardo Darrell?

- Leonardo, e você?- pergunta Paloma.

O rapaz se virou e olhou nos olhos de Paloma. Havia uma expressão de surpresa no rosto dele, o que o fez perguntar:

- Paloma, que bons ventos a trazem aqui minha amiga?

- Vim por causa de Tomoyo, a jovem que estava aqui agora pouco. Sou a acompanhante dela e vim saber sobre os detalhes da cirurgia.

- Entendo. Então sente-se por favor. 

Paloma se sentou na cadeira. Leonardo explicou a ela que a cirurgia que Tomoyo teria que fazer era de médio risco. Ele explicou todos os detalhes, desde do pré-operatório até o pós-operatório. 

- E o preço?- pergunta Paloma.- Fiquei sabendo que é quatro mil e seiscentos ienes.

- Esse é o real preço da cirurgia, mas nesse hospital é cobrado apenas a metade do preço. Então, são dois mil e trezentos ienes.

- Eu entendo.- diz Paloma.- Obrigada, Leonardo.

- Que isso. Afinal, uma amiga de meus amigos também é uma amiga minha.- responde Leonardo sorrindo.

Ambos caíram na risada. Paloma pergunta:

- O que você veio fazer em Tomoeda, Leonardo?

- Vim passar um tempo em casa. E também, estou de intercâmbio médico aqui.- responde Leonardo.- Afinal, não são muitos neurologistas que aceitam vim para cidades pequenas, se bem que Tomoeda deixou de ser uma cidade pequena há algum tempo.

Paloma concordou com cabeça. Ela pergunta:

- Dez anos. Dá pra acreditar que estamos sem nos ver a dez anos?

- Não, não dá mesmo para acreditar. Você ainda está com ele?- pergunta Leonardo.

- Se você quer dizer o diário que você me deu, estou sim. E, tudo o que você escreveu nele deu certo.

- Que bom que tenha dado tudo certo.

- Tem razão. E quem é está linda jovem na foto?- pergunta Paloma, apontando para uma jovem ruiva de olhos verdes.

- Essa é a minha esposa, Júlia.- responde Leonardo.- Eu a conheci no terceiro ano da faculdade. Ela fazia faculdade de Jornalismo. Eu a conheci numa feira da faculdade, e, creio que foi mais do que acaso, foi o destino.

- Nossa. E parece que você estava certo nisso.

- Mas, acredite, não foi fácil. Júlia tinha muitos admiradores.- comenta Leonardo.- E, você sabe que eu não posso usar a minha força normal, pois eu machucara muito fácil qualquer um deles. Sabe que isso sempre foi o meu grande problema.

- Eu sei disso.- diz Paloma.- Afinal, quem que tinha que te segurar quando você partia para a briga?

- É, e você era a única que conseguia agüentar quando eu estava desse jeito. Mas Júlia acabou descobrindo sobre a minha força descomunal. E acabou aceitando, pois ela não conhecia ninguém que fosse capaz de a proteger. Ela não tinha ninguém com quem contar. Isso é triste, mas nos consolávamos, e acabamos por amar um ao outro. E é um sentimento verdadeiro.

- Caramba...

- Nessa época eu contei a Júlia sobre você Paloma. Contei sobre nossa amizade. No início, ela não gostava disso, mas com o tempo, ela percebeu que nós dois só tínhamos uma amizade muito forte, e que eu amava você como uma irmã. Isso a acalmou.

- Que bom, pois eu não suportaria ver alguém querendo acabar com a minha raça por ciúmes.

Leonardo riu. 

- Qualquer dia desses, vai lá em casa com a Júlia. Eu quero a conhecer.

- Certo. Pode ser no sábado? Eu não trabalho nesse sábado.- responde Leonardo.- E avise a sua amiga que a cirurgia está marcada para daqui 13 dias. Fale para ela vir se internar um dia antes, para se preparar.

- Pode deixar. Até a próxima.

- Até.

Paloma saiu do consultório e explicou todos os detalhes para Tomoyo. Ela entendeu tudo e ambas foram para casa.

Quatro dias depois...

Leonardo e Júlia estavam indo para o apartamento de Paloma. Júlia estava feliz

- Quem diria que eu finalmente irei conhecer sua melhor amiga?- pergunta Júlia.

- Eu que não o diria.- responde Leonardo.- Até eu me assustei quando eu a vi no meu consultório na terça-feira.

- Você achou que não a veria lá?

- Achei.- diz Leonardo, olhando um pedaço de papel.- É aqui.

Júlia sorriu e saltou do carro. Leonardo desceu logo depois. Quando Leonardo e Júlia estavam entrando no prédio onde Paloma morava, eles deram de cara com Sylvan. Sylvan sorriu cordialmente e diz:

- Boa tarde. Esperando por alguém?

- Apenas estamos esperando uma amiga. E você, está esperando alguém?

- Sim. Eu estou esperando a minha irmã. Qual é o seu nome?

- Meu nome é Leonardo Darrell, e essa é minha esposa, Júlia. E qual o seu nome?

- O meu nome é Sylvan Denver. Prazer em conhece-los.

- O prazer é nosso.- disse Leonardo.- Mas, esse nome não me é estranho.

- O seu também não é estranho aos meus ouvidos.

- Ah sim, agora tudo faz sentido. Você está esperando a mesma pessoa que eu. Você está esperando Paloma Liqueur.

- Você está certo. Ela é minha irmã mais velha. E você deve ser o amigo de que ela tanto me falou e que queria que eu conhecesse. 

- Sim.

- Que bom que vocês se encontram.- diz Paloma, aparecendo atrás deles. 

Todos ali riram. Paloma virou-se para a mulher que acompanhava Leonardo e pergunta:

- Você deve ser Júlia. Estou certa? 

- Sim, sou eu.- responde Júlia.- E você deve ser a Paloma.

- Exato. Prazer em conhece-la.

- O prazer é meu. Leonardo fala muito de você, que eu estava doida para te conhecer.

- Eu também estava ansiosa para conhece-la. Queria conhecer a pessoa que conseguiu dobrar o coração do meu amigo. 

- Acho que não devia me subestimar, senhorita Liqueur.- diz Júlia.

- E o você faria o que se eu a estivesse subestimando Júlia?- pergunta Paloma, mostrando sua frieza natural para lidar com indiretas.- Acho que estamos bem crescidas para entender quando alguém lhe manda uma indireta, não acha? E, mais uma coisa, se eu quisesse roubar o Leonardo de você, você não acha que eu o já teria roubado de você a muito tempo, antes mesmo de você o conhecer.- mas ela abre um sorriso e diz:- Mas, acho que com isso você não precisa se preocupar. Eu não seria tão baixa a cometer tal absurdo.

- Realmente, Leonardo tinha razão quando me dizia que você podia dar uma indireta, com uma frieza pior do que a de um inglês.

- Mas você não é inglesa?

- É, fazer o que, não é? Esse é o meu maior trunfo.

Todos sorriram.

- Vamos?- pergunta Paloma, como uma boa anfitriã.

- Vamos sim.- respondem os demais.

Os quatro subiram e ficaram conversando até tarde da noite, quando Leonardo e Júlia a se despediram dos irmãos e voltaram para casa.

Nove dias depois...

Tomoyo estava indo para o centro cirúrgico, onde dentro de alguns instantes, seria operada. Leonardo estava na porta, conversando com Tales e o resto do grupo.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou me esforçar para que ela saia bem dessa cirurgia.- diz Leonardo.

- Espero que dê tudo certo.- comenta Yamazaki.

- E vai dar tudo certo.- responde Júlia.

- Bom, eu vá vou, a cirurgia está para começar. E não posso deixar os pacientes esperando.- diz Leonardo, se despedindo. 

Ele entrou pela porta que dava para o centro cirúrgico, deixando o grupo ali. Tales estava visivelmente preocupado.

- Não tema, Tomoyo vai sair bem dessa.- diz Sakura.- Afinal, ela teve a quem puxar.

- É Sakura, Tomoyo realmente teve a quem puxar.- responde Tales.

Paloma estava sentada, lendo calmamente um livro. Todos iriam ficar até a hora que a cirurgia acabasse, ou até mais tempo.

Quatro horas depois...

A cirurgia de Tomoyo finalmente havia acabado. Leonardo explicou que a cirurgia tinha sido um sucesso e que até se impressionou com a capacidade de recuperação dela.

- Afinal, ela teve a quem puxar, sem dúvida nenhuma.- comenta Leonardo.

Todos se levantaram e foram até o quarto de Tomoyo, sempre em duplas. Paloma foi a última a entrar, pois sabia que ele se preocupavam muito com Tomoyo.

Quando Tomoyo foi liberada, três dias depois da cirurgia, todos resolveram descansar e curtir um pouco do verão em Tomoeda. Todos viajaram para lugares diferentes, para poderem aproveitar melhor as férias. Porém, Paloma resolvera ficar na cidade, alegando que precisava de um tempo sozinha. Ela estava admirando o pôr-do-sol, com uma pequena cesta na mão.

- Uma coisa eu aprendi nisso tudo...- comenta Paloma para si mesma.- é você nunca está sozinho nessa vida. Sempre há alguém junto de você, vivo ou não, mas sempre há. No meio caso, eram os meus pais, meu avô, Caio e Alexsia. Além de todos que estavam aqui me ajudando.

Ela virou o conteúdo da cesta. Eram pétalas de flores diversas, que foram carregadas pelo vento fresco daquela tarde.

- Obrigada por tudo.

Paloma sorriu e foi embora.

Fim

Ps: A música que aparece nesse capítulo é o encerramento do filme Mononoke Hime. (que também se chama Mononoke Hime). Só não garanto que a tradução esteja das melhores, pois eu usei a tradução em inglês como base e também por essa ser a minha primeira tentativa de usar música numa fic.

Bem, terminamos a série (Finalmente!!!). É meia noite e meia e estou quase capotando no teclado. Nossa, adorei fazer essa série. E vocês, gostaram de ler essa série? Espero que tenham gostado, e se não gostaram de algo, me avisem. Bom, eu queria dedicar esse capítulo para algumas pessoas:

**Miaka Hiiragizawa**: O que essa fic não seria sem você, minha leitora mais assídua? Muito obrigada por ter me incentivado a continuar essa série, pois, por vários momentos eu estive prestes a desistir de tudo, mas você sempre me incentivava a seguir em frente. Esse fic também é seu, minha amiga. Espero que esse final tenha agradado. Valeu por todo o esforço.

**Simbiot**: Meu grande amigo. Esse capítulo também é seu, pois você me deu muitas idéias do que eu poderia fazer. Fico feliz que você tenha começado a publicar suas fics. E também agradeço por ter me dado tantas idéias nas conversas que sempre temos. Muito obrigada por tudo.

**Naru-L**: Agradeço por você ter deixado um comentário aqui. Fico muito feliz por ter me incentivado. E eu também espero a continuação de seus fics.

**Rô**: Agradeço por gostar dessa pequena confusão que é esse fic.

E também vale agrade a todos que leram e não deixaram seus comentários. Só de saber que alguém leu essa história, já me deixa feliz. Valeu gente, eu fico muito agradecida.

Até o próximo fic, se Deus permitir.

Um abraço,

Soul Hunter.


End file.
